


Revenge of Obi-Wan Kenobi

by poke800ash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dual Personality, Fix-It, M/M, OOC, Politics, Power Dynamics, Sith Obi-Wan, Slavery, Time Skips, Time Travel, Worldbuilding, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poke800ash/pseuds/poke800ash
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi finds himself back in time due to an unexpected injury on Melida/Daan. However, this Obi-wan remembered not only his past life as a Jedi Master but also the past life of the powerful Sith Emperor Vitiate. Armed with the knowledge and power of both the light and the dark from two of the greatest Jedi and Sith in the history of the galaxy, can Obi-wan protect Anakin from the machination of Darth Sidious? How will he reassert himself in the galactic power struggle that culminated into the Clone Wars？





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What would happen if Obi-wan returned to a time before he met Anakin with knowledge of his future and also the memories of a powerful Sith Lord? I want to explore Obi-wan's struggle between his tendency for good as a Jedi Master and his desire for galactic domination as Vitiate. This Obi-wan is also willing to go to the extreme to protect Anakin, like what Anakin did for Padme in ROTS, and he can be violent and ruthless and manipulative. Many characters will have also have questionable morals and do questionable things. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic. All constructive criticisms are welcome. All mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy reading.

Obi-wan Kenobi has lived. He was a promising initiate in the great Jedi order of the Republic. Born on Stewjon, Obi-wan was taken to the Jedi temple before he could remember anything from his home planet. By age 10, he was the most skilled duelist among the younglings. His skills and talents with the lightsaber surpassed most junior padawans. However, quick to temple, Obi-wan’s dream of becoming a Jedi knight was nearly lost as one master after another shunned him as a padawan. They worry about his uncontrolled temper. It was by the grace of fate, or perhaps the meddling of Yoda, that Obi-wan avoided the fate of Agricorp, trained under Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn, and eventually became half of the most successful master-apprentice team in the clone wars with his only Jedi padawan, the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker.

As a Jedi knight, Obi-wan followed the Jedi code to a fault, afraid of leading his padawan astray as his younger self had. Yet fate had more twisted plans for one of its favorite toys. Obi-wan watched his master fell by the blade of Darth Maul, only to hear Qui-gon’s dying wish for Kenobi to train the boy that would have replaced him. He failed to save him. As a young knight, Obi-wan held his first love, Siri Tachi, in his arms as she drew her last breath. He failed to save her. Similarly, as a master, Obi-wan could do nothing to protect Satine Kryze, the only woman that entered his heart after the tragedy of Siri, from the vengeance of Maul. Again, he failed to save her. On Mustafar, Obi-wan cut off the remaining limbs of his soul mate and left him to burn on the lava bank. Resisting all urges to go back to Anakin Skywalker, Obi-wan’s soul died that day and Ben Kenobi was rose from the ashes. Unlike Obi-wan, Ben Kenobi rejected the Jedi code that failed him completely and drowned himself in regrets while protecting the boy that was the Galaxy’s last hope in the desolate desert of Tattoine. When death came from his dear one’s now crimson lightsaber, Ben Kenobi rejoiced.

Watching over the pyre for Darth Vader, Ben, now finally with Anakin back by his side after more than twenty torturous years, faded into the Cosmic Force with his true love. More than 5000 years earlier, a pure blood Sith named Tenebrae was born. It was the dawn of Marko Ragnos’s great empire, the Sith golden age. Tenebrae showed great talent in the dark side. The emperor quickly noticed his talent, as he had not seen someone so powerful in the dark side except for himself. Marko Ragnos elevated Tenebrae as the youngest ever Lord of the Sith and gave him the title Vitiate. The emperor intended for Vitiate to succeed him, but he died before Vitiate was ready and Naga Saddow became the emperor instead. Saddow’s rule proved to be short lived. Following the disastrous defeat of the Sith Empire at the hands of the Republic and the Jedi Order, Vitiate became the one Sith above all and led his empire from the shadows for the next 1,300 years. Perhaps the greatest Sith Sorcerer in history, Vitiate mastered the most unnatural aspects of the dark side and extended his life through the annihilation of his enemies and allies alike. The great Revan could not kill him with the full power of both the light and dark side. The greatest of all Jedi grandmasters, Satele Shan, could not kill him. Even the combine forces of the empire and the republic failed to end Vitiate's terrifying reign. In the end, he was killed for the last time, not by the great power of his enemies, but by the betrayal of his family.


	2. Melida/Daan 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format corrected. I have decided to split this chapter into two to make the length of the chapters more even.

43 BBY, Melida/Daan

Young Obi-wan Kenobi has been stuck on Melida/Daan for close to a year. He could not leave the planet that was torn by a century of civil war, even if the Jedi council and his master repeatedly forced him. More importantly, Obi-wan could not leave his friends and the good people of Melida/Daan that have been so kind to him behind in violence and chaos, unable to help. As such, even after they rescued Master Tahl, injured and blind, Obi-wan refused to follow Qui-gon to return to Coruscant. He resigned from the Jedi order and eventually ended the civil war along with Nield and Cerasi.

However, peace was short-lived. The Young might have overwhelmed both the Melida and Daan factions through the strategic cunning of their leaders and Obi-wan’s capabilities. Yet their youthfulness and inexperience also proved to be their downfall. As a group made up of idealistic youth came from the warring Melida and Daan ethnicities, they were too overjoyed by their tactical success to see the betrayal of one of their own, for excessive idealism breeds blindness. It was during the official ceremony to celebrate the peace accord that Mawat, a former leader of the Young struck. Obi-wan was recently elected as the chief representative of the Young due to his contribution to the peace process and the faith many Melidans and Daans vested in him as the miracule-making Jedi savior who brought an end to a century of bloodshed. He was a primarily target of Mawat’s insurgency.

Blaster bolts suddenly erupted from nowhere. Obi-wan deftly reached for his lightsaber. But alas, he was not fast enough to block the first blast aimed squarely at his heart. The bolt of laser flew into his upper armor, creating a huge impact and Obi-wan was repulsed backwards with his head slammed violently into the central pillar of the great ceremonial hall. Blood was spilling everywhere on the very symbol of peace.

Before Obi-wan fades into unconsciousness, he heard accusations abound from Melidans and Daans of the other’s betrayals, Cerasi’s cry, and Nield’s plea for help. Drifting into darkness, Obi-wan’s subconscious started to tumble uncontrollably. If anyone evenly remotely trained in the force were nearby. They would be aghast by the dueling vortexes of the Living Force and the Unifying Force whirling around the former Jedi’s body, emanating unbelievable power. His force signature oscillating from light to dark back to light and back to dark many times in the same rhythm as his seizure. Memories and pains enough to fill many lifetimes came crushing down.

“Are you also a Jedi?”  
“Now, you shall die like your foolish master.”  
“You must train him.”  
“Master, I would never leave you!”  
“With the power vested in me by the High Jedi Council, I grant thee the title of Jedi Knight.”  
“Anakin, I ... Good bye, old friend.”  
“I LOVED YOU!”  
“I HATE YOU!”  
“Obi-wan Kenobi? I haven’t heard that name in a looong time.”  
“I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete.”  
“Master, I am so sorry, it has been too long.”

Obi-wan has been unconscious for over two days. Nield and Cerasi are extremely worried. The only relief was that his body was no longer in seizures from when he first fell into unconsciousness at the peace ceremony. The medical staff of the Young had no idea what caused Obi-wan’s coma after the remaining loyalists to the Young retrieved him back to safety. Within the past 48 hours, the threat of another war loomed large as Mawat betrayed the Young and the militarist factions of took control of Melida and Daan. 

“Obi-wan, please wake up, Melida and Daan need you.” Cerasi, who was taking turns with Nield to watch over Obi-wan, exhaled light. Suddenly, Obi-wan’s motionless body started to twitch, and it soon turned into seizure as violent as before.

“HELP!!!” Yelled a horrified Cerasi. Nield and a rumbling battalion of medi-droids quickly charged in.

Deep inside Obi-wan’s mind, he saw another life. The life of the Sith pureblood Tenebrae who eventually became the greatest emperor of the old Sith Empire.

“I sensed in you a great power and future in darkness.”  
“Henceforth, thou shall be known as Lord Vitiate, the harbinger of death and the destroyer of light.”  
“Emperor Saddow, Alderaan smells like a trap by the Jedi, we cannot proceed with haste or else the Empire will be doomed.”  
“From now on, you shall be Darth Revan, my most loyal hand.”  
“Revan, death is a mercy for your betrayal and I show no mercy. No, you will submit to my will again even if it takes another millennia.”  
“Grand master, such a exalted title for such a foolish girl. You will never be as powerful as your grandfather. What makes you believe that you can succeed where the great Revan has failed.”  
“Father, it is time to go, you have lived for a thousand and three hundred years too long.”  
“How dare you betray me!”  
Inside the medical unit of the Young’s headquarter, Obi-wan Kenobi woke up after a week of coma.

***

Light, it is too bright. For a second, Obi-wan was levitating in the surreal realm of the fulcrum between the Living and Unifying Force. A second later, he felt the great gravitational pull toward the Living force, no longer able to anchor himself in the completeness and surrender of the Unifying Force.

Obi-wan felt disoriented, not used to the vibrant sound of the outside world. Hazily, he heard two people yelling “Obi-wan, Obi-wan,” their voices were familiar to a distant past, but he could not remember who they were. 

Finally, his pupils focused, he centered himself somewhat, and was finally able to process the visual and audio stimuli bombarding his senses. The first thing Obi-wan saw were the worried faces of Nield and Cerasi. It was exhilarating to be able to meet his old friends again in the afterlife, after finally rejoining the force and giving up his tether to the corporeal realm as a force spirit. However, Obi-wan couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. He had always thought that the first person he would meet once fully joining the Force would be Anakin, or Satine, or Qui-gon, or even Siri.

“Obi-wan, thank god you are finally awake.” Siri could not stop the tears swelling in her eyes as she gave him a gentle hug. “We were worried sick. Everything has gone to hell. Mawat betrayed us, and the Melidans and Daans are threatening war again, not a day after the peace ceremony was supposed to have ended the war!” She continued.

“Cera, what are you talking about? The Melida/Daan civil war was resolved a long time ago! You were … you were dead!” Obi-wan could not contain his confusion as he countered.

“Obi-wan, we should really get your head checked again. The medi-droid promised us there was no problem. Cerasi is no dead, and neither are you. I wish everything else were fine though, Melida/Daan is again on the verge of civil war and we really need you now!” Nield was the first to respond, even more worried for Obi-wan.

“I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Obi-wan whispered and wrapped his hands around his forehead, his sensors overloaded, and his nightmarish memories resurfaced, Cerasi died in his arms, Qui-gon died in his arms, Satine also. There were so many deaths, so many deaths!

Cerasi and Nield are even more worried now. Despite their concern, they tried to keep a stoic expression, not knowing that Obi-wan could read them easily to know how dire the situation must have been. They then went on to recount what had happened after Mawat usurped the peace process and how Obi-wan, as a former Jedi who had been elected to lead the Young a couple weeks before, was the only neutral party left who can bridge the growing divide between the restless oppositions.

“What year is this?” Obi-wan asked, unable to believe if he is hearing correctly. 

“957 ARR.” Nield said, despite not really grasping the importance of the question.

His force senses and intuition are both telling him that this is not some cruel mind trick by the Jedi or the Sith, that he is not living in some illusion, that he really is reliving his life as Obi-wan Kenobi. While Obi-wan Kenobi might have difficulty accepting the new reality of time travel, despite his professed faith in the Force, he was no longer merely the Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi who failed the most important person in his life. He was also Tenebrae, Emperor Vitiate, Valkorion, and many others. His experimentation with the darkside and the Force lead to many phenomenal and unnatural miracles and he truly believes the power of the Force to be limitless.

Recentering himself, Obi-wan Kenobi decided that he will succeed where he has failed before. To protect Cerasi and help the Melidans and Daans to truly overcome their historical animosity. If this is an illusion, then he can die trying. If this were not an illusion but his reality, then the cost of not trying is simply too great. With new found determination, Obi-wan looked at the unsure Cerasi and Nield and inquired: “What do we do now?”

“We need to get moving again, engage Mawat and bring the evidence of his treachery to the people of Melida and Daan. That is difficult since the militarist forces have fortified all major inhabited territories and we cannot penetrate the fortification.” Cerasi answered with unusual calm, despite her internal turmoil and fear.

“Mawat currently has access to the controlling forces of both sides. If we can send an attack mission to capture him, you can mind trick him into letting our men pose as his convoys into the main Melidan and Daan territories. We can apprehend the militarist leaders of both sides and disseminate their underhanded dealings to the wider population and release the leaders for peace that are currently under house arrest.” Nield followed.

“When is the assault team heading out? I can lead the charge when we locate Mawat.” Obi-wan declared, pulled himself up from the medi-bed, and waived his right hand at his friends to indicate that he's fit for the mission.

“Obi-wan, are you sure you can handle the mission so soon after waking up from a coma?”

“I am fine. As I always repeat to healers in the Jedi Temple, ‘a good mission is the best medicine one can have.’” Obi-wan quipped.

“If you are certain, Melida and Daan could really use your help. With the defenses in Mawat’s current fortress, we need you to break in. Also, after the whole debacle in the peace process, you are the only one with the credibility to spread our message to the general public and unify Melida and Daan.” Nield replied and in turn nodded at the still unsure Cerasi, who gave a data-pad to Obi-wan loaded with preliminary mission details and added: “the task force can take off in two hours.”

After taking in the full mission detail. Obi-wan finally had the space and time to clear out his befuddled mind. Initially, his hatred for Palpatine boiled like a ravenous infernal from the depths of hell, that he couldn’t wait to track him down on Naboo after Melida/Daan and finish him off once and for all. However, calmer minds eventually prevailed. For as much as Palpatine’s machination lead to the destruction of everything Obi-wan held dear, he is but a symptom of the growing corruption and complacency of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Without the drastic shock of Palpatine’s evil empire, the Republic and the Jedi Order would simply continue its downward spiral until a new threat emerges to consume all. No, Palpatine was the necessary evil to cure the Republic and even the Jedi Order. More importantly, if the Jedi Order were not weakened, it will always be an obstacle between him and Anakin. He will never be able to protect Anakin to the fullest extend with the Order tying his hands. And, he will not be able to take his rightful place to lead the Galaxy on the correct path as long as he remains a member of a declining Order immobilized by non-partisanship and senate infighting. He will not be at the whim of the inept Republican Senate, no, he deserves far more for his knowledge and suffering and the Galaxy deserves more. No, he needs the Jedi Order to be weakened sufficiently to make room for his new order, for his allies, and subordinates in Republican politics. It is best to wait out Palpatine’s connivance in the near future. Moreover, Palpatine is but a Sith apprentice now, Darth Plaguies could pull the galaxy into a totally different direction if Palpatine failed to kill his master. It is better to face the evil that you know than the unknown. No, he will let Palpatine enjoy a few more years for now. He still has time. Anakin is not even born yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARR = After Ruusan Reformation: I have no idea what calendar they used in the old republic before BBY came along. Like many other SW fanfics, I am using the Ruusan Reformation as the basis of my calendar. For those of you who do not know, Ruusan Reformation was exactly 1000 years before the Battle of Yavin. It marked the end of the Sith War waged by the brotherhood of darkness, ending with the seeming extinction of the Sith Order and the beginning of the Rule of Two by the Banite Siths.


	3. Melida/Daan 2

Coming out of his meditation, he heard footsteps approaching.

“Ready?” Looking up, Obi-wan saw Rica approaching, behind him was a full squadron of armor-clad warriors, ready to fight to their last breaths to stop the impending carnage to their homeland.

“Of course, Nield and Cerasi did not mention that you were leading the mission. Now I am much more confident in our prospects.” Obi-wan grinned, giving Rica a well-deserved compliment for his tactical brilliance.

“Alright Obi-wan, let’s get moving. We have tracked down Mawat in Sector T. We will launch a frontal assault to draw out the traitor’s defenses while you can infiltrate the base from the back through the Carnelian swaps.” Rica spoke with unwavering determination."

Obi-wan nodded and mounted onto his speeder. He took the detour through the swamps and positioned him self-behind the dense shrubberies. Closing in on the back entrance, his comm beeped with a low pitch, signaling the readiness of Rica’s team. Obi-wan commed Rica to give his men the go-ahead. Within seconds, he heard explosions, siren blasted from the base, and many guards scrambled to joined their comrades at the front, leaving only two lone soldiers at the back entrance, thinking that no one could bypass the myriad of dangers in the Carnelian swampland. Avoiding the surveillance holocameras, Obi-wan used the force to choked the two guards to death with a single waive of his hand, giving them no time to trigger any alert. Feeling the dark-side swelling and rejoicing within him, Obi-wan shrouded himself in the shadows and entered the hideout of Mawat with the biometric id of one of the guards he has just killed.

Once inside, he used the darkness to hide his presence as he advances to the central command room, killing only when necessary along the way. He was ruthless and efficient, after all, one doesn’t spend over a millennium as the Sith Emperor without becoming completely desensitized to the taking of lives. Standing in front of the multi-layered durasteel barricade of the central command, having killed the last of the guards standing in his way, Obi-wan reached inside himself, unleashing his hatred and rage for Mawat, for his betrayal of his people, his friends, his subordinates who trusted him, and for causing Cerasi’s death in Obi-wan’s first life. The dark emotions fueled Obi-wan’s already considerable connection to the darkside. With a yank, Obi-wan broke the durasteel defense of the high security command center, leaving Mawat completely exposed.

Mawat was shocked to see Obi-wan and was chilled to his bone. This Obi-wan was different from the impulsive ex-Jedi Padawan he had shot a week ago. It is as if all the light in the command center was sucked into the presence for the former Jedi, like a black hole, without a trace. He tried to keep his eyes focused on his enemy, but simply could not as his primal sense of fear overpowered his will to maintain direct eye contact with the ex-Jedi. He tried to speak, but the darkness emanating from the lone figure was too oppressive, Mawat could only feel his windpipe constricting, unable to even swallow the saliva quickly filling up his mouth.

“Mawat, long time no see.” He hears from the terrifying figure and his vision started to blur. His mind descended into the most horrifying imageries of torture, failure, and destruction. By the end of that vision, Mawat was left with a shell of a man, his mind completely fried by Obi-wan’s powerful spell of force fear. 

“Come with me out of this base and tell your soldiers to surrender.” Obi-wan grinned and turned away, striding straight toward the front of the base where the fight was still raging. He didn't even bother to look back at Mawat to make sure if he would have complied, so certain of his ability in the force. Mawat followed without protest, his eyes without any sign of life and his motions stiff, like a puppet without its strings.

Outside, Rica was shocked to see Obi-wan walk out with Mawat in control in such a short amount of time. The base was so heavily fortified that even a battalion of troops would have a difficult time breaking into the central control room in twice the time. He drew his breath as Mawat ordered his followers to surrender. Rica thinks that he will finally believe all the legends of the Jedi he has heard as bedtime stories during his childhood. because what Obi-wan accomplish with such ease was nothing short of a miracle.

“Obi-wan, YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!” Rica excites while the other warriors from the Young rounded up their surrendered foe.

“It is good to see you in one piece Rica. I would not have infiltrated the base so easily without the distraction by you and your men.” Obi-wan smiled back, now so full of light without a hint of darkness, with the resolve and confidence that befits only the most seasoned Jedi Masters. 

“Nield and Cerasi would be overjoyed. Do you know what this means? MELIDA/DAAN WILL FINALLY HAVE PEACE.” Rica cannot hold back any longer, now that the bloody civil war that consumed everything that he loved and turned family against family was at its wits end.

“We can’t let our guards down like last time. But yes, Melida/Daan will finally have a chance at lasting peace now that Mawat has been captured.” Obi-wan said as he basked himself in the light of Rica and the other Youngs, all enlivened by great hope for a peaceful future.

On their way back, everyone onboard was in a much lighter mood. They have accomplished their mission with relative ease and only minor casualties. Even most of the prisoners seemed to be hopeful at the prospect of the end to the civil war. Landing on the main platform outside the Young’s temporary HQ, Obi-wan, Rica, and crew were greeted by Nield and Cerasi, who looked younger and happier than Obi-wan has ever seen them.

“Obi-wan, Rica, and everyone, thank you so much for your valor and service to peace in this pivotal time. We owe all of you a great debt for your contribution to Melida/Daan.” Nield began.

“We cannot wait to hear more about the full detail of the mission. But time is running out, we need to move on with our plans as soon as possible before the militarists suspect something. Now that we have Mawat in custody, we can finally pass through the blockade in major cities and let the people know what transpired that led to the destruction of the peace ceremony.” Cerasi continued, with a focus and determination that reminds Obi-wan so much of a female senator in his past life, who was equally resilient in the face of many trials and hardships. Despite being jealous of the attention and love Anakin devoted to Padme, in the end, Obi-wan considers the senator as one of his best friends despite her background as a politician and her tragic death was a pain Obi-wan has relived one too many times in his nightmares on Tattooine.

“No worries Cera, Rica and I have already sent the message to the current governments of Melida and Daan. They are expecting us in 3 hours. I will like a team to Melida and seek your father’s help while Rica will lead his men to seek the support of Roeni. After that, we will use our meeting with the militarist leaders to arrest them and reinstall the Anti-war leaders." Obi-wan replied and was followed by a nod from Rica and the men behind him.

“Well, I am glad that you have everything planned out. Time to change armors and ships so that they don’t suspect a thing. Hopefully, by the end of today we will be able to meet you guys openly in Garth and Quadri. Remember, we will always be here to provide recon and intelligence throughout that time. Please do not hesitate if you need any backup or supplies.” Nield and Cerasi gave Obi-wan and Rica the highest salute of respect in Melidan-Daan culture and saw them off the transporter and immediately started preparing for the new mission, hopefully their last.

***

The ride to Garth was uneventful. The guards did not dare to slow down Obi-wan and his retinue at the gate of the city because the ruling militarist leadership was more than eager to meet the envoy from Mawat, who have promised them more weapons and supplies that will allow them to finally destroy the Daans.

Bringing his man closer to the municipal government building, Kenobi carefully reached out to the traffic control system through the force to disrupt its normal functions. In a moment of traffic chaos, he slipped away from the group after using force coercion to erase the Melidan guards' memories of him. Bypassing several lines of defenses, Obi-wan reached Wehutti, the former governor of Melida and Cerasi’s father, who is now under house arrest by Mawat’s allies.

Sensing that the esteemed elder is currently lounging in his tea room entertaining some guests, Obi-wan did not hesitate to crash the party without an invite.

“Honorable guests, I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I need a moment of privacy with Wehutti as I come with an important proposition.” Obi-wan announced while others are shocked to see the chief representative of the Young, whom many have thought dead, appear to have suddenly come out of thin air.

However, before anyone else take offense at the intrusion, the expression of everyone in the tea room, except Obi-wan and Wehutti, dulled and the guests all complied with the former Jedi’s request without protest, moving out one by one as if they are being herded like unintelligent banthas by an invisible shepherd.

“What do you think you are doing using Jedi mind tricks on my guests!” Wehutti bellowed. The former leader of Melida clearly knew a lot more about the Jedi arts than he initially let on to Qui-gon.

“Worry not, honorable Wehutti, I come with a message from Cerasi. We have apprehended Mawat and collected evidence of his treachery against the Melidan and Daan people. Our men are currently disguising as Mawat’s liaisons and they are heading toward the government building as guests. As soon as they meet the militarist leadership, they will arrest them and reinstall your excellency as the head of the Melida again. We will then be able to broadcast all the evidence of betrayal to the people of Melida and reinvigorate the peace process.” Obi-wan filled Wehutti in without holding back. If this plan were to work, the Young needed the support of Melida and Daan's ruling and upper class. Since they will be arresting half of the ruling class currently running both governments, they needed the support of Wehutti and Roeni, leaders of the pro-peace wings of Melida and Daan, even more.

“Even if the plan were to succeed, given the growing hostility between our people after the failed peace process, I don’t know anyone who has enough support from both our people to head a collective government. Without a single, unifying government supported by the people of Melida and Daan, I am afraid peace will only be temporary.” Wehutti countered as his faith in ending the civil war was completed shattered when the peace ceremony turned into a death trap.

“The public might not have enough confidence in anyone on either Melida or Daan’s side, but they have great trust in me, both as a neutral former Jedi and the face of the previous peace process who nearly sacrificed himself to end the civil war. I can evoke enough public sympathy and support if I wrere to lead an interim government with Cera, your daughter, and Rica, Roeni’s grandson, until the first unifying government of Melida and Daan can be formed. The public will endorse the new government as long as I put my own support and credibility behind.” Obi-wan addressed Wehutti concerns, but was still met with uncertainty in his eyes. “That might be the case, but I don’t know if I have it in me to lead Melida again.” Wehutti responded. The toll of war has greatly weakened both his body and mind. Wehutti decided that he has been burnt by repeated disappointment in the peace process one too many times.

Obi-wan Kenobi was no ordinary Jedi. He was the famed “Negotiator” during the Clone Wars and his silver tongue was perhaps an even greater weapon than his lightsaber. With enough time, Obi-wan will be able to quell any doubt of Wehutti's in the Young’s plan. However, time he does not have. Nonetheless, Obi-wan was also a Sith Emperor who was perhaps the greatest manipulator of minds and hearts the galaxy has ever seen. With his eyes locked onto the eyes of a frail Wehutti, Kenobi pierced through the old man’s non-existent mental defense and drew out all his doubts and aversions and released them into the force. Wehutti exited his momentarily trance when his mind was possessed by Obi-wan’s will, rose from his chair and, as if having found a new purpose in life, gave Obi-wan his pledge for the renewed peace process.

In due time, commotion emerged from around the city. Obi-wan’s comm link blinked and he knew that the Young has successful arrested all the pro-war leaders of Melida. Soon, another blink came from his comm link and Obi-wan could not help but to smile at the knowledge that Rica’s mission to Quadri also succeeded. As they entered the governor's mansion building, Wehutti re-assumed he position as the governor of Melida and declared through public holobroadcast that Garth is free and his will push for lasting peace between the people of Melida and Daan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garth and Quadri are main cities on Melida/Daan. In this story, they serve as the capitals for Melida and Daan respectively, after the unified capital of of Zehava was destroyed.


	4. Melida/Daan 3

It has been 3 months since Obi-wan and Wehutti entered the governor’s office in Garth. During that time, he worked tirelessly with Rica and Cerasi as well as others in the Young to create the new government. Today, the leaders of the Young, Melida, and Daan all gathered in the destroyed former capital of Zehava to witness the beginning of the first unified government of Melida and Daan.

“Are you excited to be heading off to Coruscant?” Obi-wan asked Cerasi, who has been elected as the first galactic senator from the Melida/Daan system in over a century.

“Of course, and I expect you to not be a stranger when we both get to Coruscant, now that you have decided to rejoin the Jedi Order.” Cerasi quipped back, her voice filled with life and hope with the war that has torn her family apart finally over.

“Are you sure you want to return to the Jedi? After your master left you in war zone? The people of Melida and Daan love you and they would elect you as the sole governor if you wanted. You would do a much better job than Rica or I.” Nield, who has been elected as the co-governor with Rica in the new government, turned to Obi-wan. He can sense the nervousness in Nield, who has been entrusted with a great responsibility by his people. Over the last few weeks, both Nield and Rica have repeatedly asked Obi-wan to stay and help them with the nascent government of Melida and Daan.

“Unfortunately, it is the will of the Force.” Obi-wan replied before adding: “My future lies with the Jedi Order. However, you and Rica have both managed the transitional government extremely well over the past three months. I am entirely confident that you will be able to lead Melida and Daan into prosperity and greatness. With the construction of the new holocrystal plant and the design of the most advanced 17th generation hyperdrive motivator almost complete, Melida and Daan will soon become a technological center of the Republic.” Obi-wan had passed off key details to a number of important inventions in the future as well as some lost Sith Empire technologies to the research institutes on Melida and Daan, which gained him even more trust and influence in the System. Obi-wan has never been fond of technology, but having Anakin as a padawan, who would often repeat incessantly to his master exciting technological developments, pays off in times like these. In time, Melida and Daan will join the Techno Union. The System’s power over the Union will only grow as it gains more and more market share with advanced technologies and eventually, Melida and Daan will dominate the Techno Union, capturing the Union’s senate seat along the way, and Obi-wan will be able to influence one of the most important commercial interest groups in the Galaxy. Last time, Palpatine was able to manipulate the Republic with ease in large part thanks to his control over the most powerful corporations in the Galaxy, this time, Obi-wan will make things a lot more difficult for the future Chancellor turned Emperor.

“Let the wars serve as the ashes to Melida and Daan’s regrowth. Let the suffering of our young be a warning to our posterity. Let the death of our brothers and sisters be an everlasting reminder that Melida and Daan is strong only when we are one people.” Declared the newly elected Chief Justice of Melida and Daan. Obi-wan retired to the ship with Cerasi and her aides. The engines hummed, propelling the vessel into the atmosphere and then the vast empty space. Soon, stars began to fade as the ship accelerated into hyperspace. In a little over two days, Obi-wan will return to Coruscant. Summoning the lightside through sheer will, he veiled his force core of immense darkness with layer over layer of blinding light. If any force sensitive were nearby, they would be shocked to experience Kenobi’s force signature morph from an undeniable darksider to a Jedi Padawan that can illuminate deep space with his unwavering light. Finally, after being certain that neither Master Yoda nor Palpatine would be able to detect his true nature, he returned to meditation, planning the use the journey to re-immerse himself with the force. It will not be long until he is back to the center of galactic politics and power and he must be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think Ben Kenobi is as committed to the light as Obi-wan Kenobi was before Mustafar. There are many reasons why after ROTS, old Ben would steer a more grey Jedi path, and his actions and deceptions in the original trilogy do not strike me as someone who is still fully committed to the Jedi Way, from a certain point of view. As such, I believe it is more than likely that having lived as Lord Vitiate as well, Obi-wan’s force signature would be more dark than light.


	5. Returning to the Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in a week. Thanks to everyone who has commented, I really appreciate your support.

42 BBY, Coruscant, Jedi Main Temple

Obi-wan is stoic as he waits outside the hall of the High Council. The guardians have not signaled permission for him to enter yet. On the other side stands Qui-gon, who still refuses to look at Obi-wan in the eyes. Qui-gon is no doubt still angry at his former Padawan for throwing away their mission mandate, putting his beloved Tahl in danger. His reckless ways and emotional attachments reminds Qui-gon painfully of another Padawan he had – his single greatest failing in life, Xanatos. On the other hand, the impulsive ways of Obi-wan also calls to Qui-gon maverick tendency. He could not help but to feel somewhat proud for his former padawan for following the will of the Force. After all, Obi-wan had never been very attuned to the Living Force, unlike his maverick Jedi Master, and had always preferred to reach out to the Unifying Force for guidance. Seeing Obi-wan defy him in pursuit of the calling of the Living Force, focused on the now and here instead of the fluid future, Qui-gon is heartened by how much Obi-wan had taken after his lessons.

The door to the High Council chamber suddenly slid open. The guards gestured for the Jedi Master and former Padawan to enter.

“Obi-wan, happy to see you again I am.” Yoda started in his typical reverse grammar.

“Grand Padawan, I have heard a lot of praises from the senate about your success in resolving the century old conflict on Melida/Daan. The newly elected senator of the sector could not stop raving about how grateful she is for you. It seems that you have gained the supported of an entire system as well as the Republic senate in your little defiance of the mission. Bravo, I could really see my Padawan in you.” Dooku proclaimed with unusual fondness. Given his connections to Serenno and the senate, he has no doubt already learned of Obi-wan’s soaring popularity among the senators and the general public for Melida/Daan. As the master to the maverick Qui-gon, Dooku is actually quite fond of seeing his lineage continue in such defiant character and he is the biggest supporter of readmitting Obi-wan into the order.

“Master Dooku, please watch your words. We all know how fond you are of your former Grand Padawan. However, the Council has yet to decide on Kenobi’s status and affiliation with the Order. Until then, please address Mr. Kenobi by his civilian title.” Mace Windu chided Dooku for the impropriety with his characteristically stern expression. Even though Obi-wan had known Mace for more than three decades, he had always found the Korrun Master to be the hardest Council member to read, even more so than the always quizzical and esoteric Yoda.

“Masters, listen to Qui-gon we should. On this matter, the most stake he has. Know Obi-wan the best he does. Hmm.” Yoda interrupted before Dooku can retort his objection to Mace. The Council has been held up for the last week since learning of Obi-wan’s intent of returning to the Order. Many meetings were wasted in the constant disagreement between Dooku’s liberalism and Mace’s defense of Jedi traditions. The council is quite evenly divided between the camps. Sifo-Dias and Shaak Ti are firm supporters of Dooku while Adi Gallia and Oppo Rancisis’s views align much more closely with Windu’s. Yoda is certain that the other councilors would not reach a decision without hearing about Qui-gon’s opinion first.

“Respectfully, Masters, after due consideration, I would like to resume training Obi-wan Kenobi as my Padawan-learner. During our first year together, Obi-wan had shown extraordinary growth in all aspects of the Jedi ways. Before the Melida/Daan mission, He had become much more committed to the Jedi Code than when he was still an initiate. Even though I strongly disagreed with his decision to deviate from our mission mandate on Melida/Daan, I am proud to see that he has shown the highest standard of Jedi compassion and empathy for the suffering of others. He resolved the Melida/Daan conflict beautifully and I am highly impressed by his maturity and tenacity. As Jedi, we are but the servant of the Force. Even though I did not see it at the time, I fully believe that Obi-wan followed the will of the Force on Melida/Daan and he should be commended and not punished for following our teachings.” Qui-gon replied with even more praises for Obi-wan than in his previous life. Perhaps this time, Obi-wan can step out of Xanatos’s shadow earlier, given how obviously impressed Qui-gon was with Obi-wan.

“Are you not worried about his attachments? This time he might have performed a great service to the Republic by ignoring the Code. What about next time when he must choose between his attachments and our Code, will that lead him down a darker path?” Questioned Adi Gallia, who is clearly reminded of Xanatos’s fall and how badly Qui-gon’s choice had been the last time around. Around the Chamber, both Even Piell and Eeth Koth, the newest member on the council, were nodding in agreement with Master Gallia.

“I do not deny that attachment is a path to the dark side. I fully understand your reservation, Master Gallia, given my history with Xanatos. However, I have learned from last time and I am certain that I will not repeat the same mistakes made with Xanatos. Moreover, Obi-wan had shown great compassion and empathy on Melida/Daan – whereas Xanatos showed only cruelty and ruthlessness during his trials which I believe played a much greater role in his fall than his attachments.” Qui-gon frowned, displeased of being reminded of Xanatos. Before he can add to his comments, Oppo Rancisis interjected: “That is preposterous, if the great Sith war had taught us anything, it is that attachment is the most important cause for a Jedi to fall to the dark side. You cannot brush aside Kenobi’s obvious problems with attachments by ignoring its fatality for a Jedi. I am afraid your history with Xanatos does not inspire any confidence in this council on this issue.”

Before Qui-gon could protest the outright rejection of the council member, before Dooku and Sifo-Dias could jump into his defense, Obi-wan raised his head and looked into the opposing councilor: “Masters, my failings in this mission were entirely my own and cannot be blamed on Master Qui-gon. As the record shows, Qui-gon had been nothing but insistent that I should put the mission and Jedi Code first. If it weren’t for Master Tahl’s critical condition, Master Jinn would no doubt have stayed behind to help me reconcile between what I felt as the will of the Force and our Code. I do not regret my choices on Melida/Daan because I believe it was the Force that led me to the Young and it was the Force that willed for an end to the century of bloodshed on the planet. I sincerely hope that the council grant me a second chance with the Order but I will not apologize for helping my friends. After all, I agree completely with Master Qui-gon that the Jedi must serve the Force above all, even our code.” Obi-wan was defiant and struggled to keep his emotions in check as memories of the council’s mistreatment of Anakin resurfaced. 

Fortunately, before the appalled Oppo Rancisis could respond, Yaddle raised her voice.

“Much to think you have both given us. Search for guidance from the force we should.” The diminutive master was almost a female replica of Master Yoda. However, unlike the loquacious Master Yoda, Master Yaddle rarely offered her opinion in council meetings. Nonetheless, when she did speak up, the second oldest master on the council commands the respect and attention from all other masters for her great wisdom and experience. Making a half bow, Qui-gon and Obi-wan exited the chamber for the Council to deliberate in privacy.

***

“Well, that could have gone better.” Obi-wan sighed. He was not prepared for the level of tension in the Jedi Council so many years before the Clone Wars. By the time he became a member, the High Council was paralyzed by galactic politics and the ever-growing ideological divide between the councilors. Obi-wan would often dream of the time when Council was united and effective that he had been led to believe during his initiate and padawan days. It seems that the identity crisis of the Jedi Order runs much deeper than he previously imagined and the Council had sealed the fate of the Jedi a lot earlier than he had thought.

“Obi-wan, I am very proud of you today. I admire your unwavering faith in the Living Force, something that even I have questioned during our mission, and I am deeply sorry for abandoning you on Melida/Daan.” Qui-gon gave a sincere apology. After many meditations on the matter, Qui-gon cannot imagine how Obi-wan endured, being only 13, on an unfamiliar world ravaged by war without any friend or family or support that he has grown up with in the Order. At the same time, he is incredibly proud of his former Padawan, for not only resolving a civil war that many great minds in the galaxy have failed but also for emerging from the treachery and viciousness of the war without questioning his commitment to the light. Thinking back to their rough start and the whole debacle on Bandomeer, Qui-gon cannot help but to regret not seeing the difference between Obi-wan and Xanatos earlier. This time, things will be different. This time, he will train his Padawan into an infallible Jedi Knight.

“It’s alright Master. I totally understand you concern for Master Tahl. I am sorry for not being more mindful of her health and needs and for putting my emotion above the well-being of a fellow Jedi.” Obi-wan repeated verbatim what he had said in another lifetime to make up with Qui-gon. Seeing his old master brings only grief-filled memories of his death. Even though Obi-wan had avenged his master under the twin suns of Tattoine, he never forgave himself for not being there when Maul’s crimson blade pierced Qui-gon’s heart. Moreover, seeing Maul die in his arm did not bring any sense of closure to the broken old Ben. Instead, it only brought him incredible pain, having destroyed one of his last connections to his life as a Jedi with the same saber that dismembered his love. As Maul gasped in his final breath, they were two broken souls in the most remote corner the Galaxy whose only hope for revenge rested on an untrained boy. Seeing his master now, alive and well before his eyes, Obi-wan once again feel the gnawing guilt for his camaraderie with Maul in the end.

“Thank you, Obi-wan, for understanding. I have a good feeling about this. The force is practically screamed of your bright future. Even the council is not foolish enough to give up someone as talented and promising as you. I think I can proudly call you my Padawan again soon.” Qui-gon smiled at Obi-wan, trying reassure him of his place in the Order.

“I cannot wait to call you my Master again.” Obi-wan reciprocated, and before he could add more, the door to the chamber opened once again. Walking side by side with his old master, Obi-wan return to the immense attention of the council. This time, there is a level of clarity from the stoic postures of every councilor. 

“Reached a decision we have. Consulted carefully with the force we have. Obi-wan Kenobi, as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, you are hereby reinstated to our ranks as long as you continue to follow the path of light. You may resume your training with Master Qui-gon Jinn as his Padawan-Learner.” Yoda declared the Council's final verdict. Obi-wan feels a great weight lifted from his shoulders. Rejoining the Jedi Order was integral to his future plans and he was worried that the Council might decide differently given all the changes he had caused on Melida/Daan compared to the last time. Beside Obi-wan, Qui-gon gave his reunited Padawan a very tight hug, excited for the opportunity to work with and train Obi-wan after nearly losing him. Following Dooku’s lead, one by one, the masters of the council gradually stood up and clapped in celebration of Obi-wan’s return to the Jedi Order. Deep inside the Force, there was a great ripple only sensed by most powerful of force users and Obi-wan knows that the fate of the Galaxy has been turned today.

***

36 BBY, Coruscant, Galactic Senate

Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Qui-gon Jinn has been serving as the Jedi attache to the Senate for almost a year now. The Council sent the team to the most boring and frustrating assignment in the Order after the maverick Jedi Master once again veered off course during a mission to Jakku to follow the Living Force. Instead to ingratiating the locals to the benevolence of the Galactic senate, the Jedi duo exposed the corruption by Jakku's senator Marius Frey and led to his ouster, which greatly upset the balance of power in the senate. As a result, many senators who caucused with Frey turned their ire onto the Jedi Council and the Council laid the blame on the maverick team for once again disobeying their orders. Moreover, Qui-gon and Obi-wan also came back with another pathetic life form in a baby Great Jakku Serpent that quickly grew to be a menace in the Temple. Although Obi-wan was eventually able to subdue the beast before any casualties, many Masters felt the need to prevent the Jinn-Kenobi team from inviting another not-so-helpless helpless life form into their Temple.

“Padawan, I don’t know how you do it. All the senators seem to be smitten with you and they try to drag you into all their meeting and events that almost never accomplish anything. My patience has been tested since the first day I stepped into this kriffing place and most senators know better than to bother me with their trivialities. I can finally see why no Jedi would voluntarily served as the senate liaison. You can die of boredom in the Dome. I cannot wait for this mission to be over and return to the field. The Living Force is so weak here that I am losing my touch.” Qui-gon complained as soon as Obi-wan returned to their office from a meeting with senators from the Ororo Mid-rim Caucus who are embroiled in a struggle for Republic funding with the Core World Caucus led by Bail Antilles of Alderaan. As a firm believer in the Living Force, his master had never been a friend of politicians and was never fond of the subterfuge and backroom dealings permeating the political arena. On the other hand, Obi-wan has quickly risen to become a darling of the Republic Senate and the go-to Jedi for many influential senators. As such, Obi-wan was able to Qui-gon from much of the mundane dramas in the senate, otherwise, his master might lose him mind.

"Master, it is not so bad. Plus, our mission will end in two weeks and I am sure the Council has forgiven us for the Jakku incident and they will put us on the field soon. I actually have a lunch with Orn Free Taa and the new Mandalorian Senator Viken Vizsla. And I promised master Dooku that I will attend Serennoan Senator Gale Riasch’s afternoon tea party today so I must prepare now.”

“Dooku, he is another one. I don’t know how you guys can enjoy the political game. It seems that diplomacy skipped a generation in our lineage. Maybe when you take on a Padawan, I will be able to commiserate with him on our mutual ineptitude for politics.” Qui-gon joked without knowing how prescient he was. Before Obi-wan can rub his Master in his distaste for politics, he received a beep on a secret frequency from the Governor’s office of Melida and Daan. 

“Master, excuse me, it seems there has been a problem that I must attend with Senator Cerasi and Senator Rica of the Techno Union and I must leave now.” Since Nield’s election as the Foreman of the Techno Union, Melida and Daan has gained the Union's seat in the senate and selected Rica to replace the previous Techno Union Senator. The new governor of Melida and Daan would never contact Obi-wan directly without going through either senators unless it is a matter of great urgency.

“Worry not for your old and lowly master who might die of boredom while you schmooze with the movers and shakers of the Galaxy. I will not blame you for my death” Qui-gon waved jokingly as Obi-wan bowed out of their office.

As soon as he made sure that he is in complete privacy, Kenobi decrypted the message from Governor Korri. The situation is worse than imagined and Obi-wan immediately started seething upon learning that one of his most important plans totally back fired.

A couple years ago, Jabba the Hutt visited Melida and Daan to propose a joint venture to manufacture Quadri Tech’s newest holocrystals on Tattoine. The planet is ideal for a holocrystal foundry with abundant solar energy, cheap slave labor, and plenty of sand (an important raw material for holocrystals). More importantly, with a JV on Tattoine, Obi-wan will be able to dispatch droid operatives to report on and protect Anakin and his mother, especially since Obi-wan was not ready to take Anakin back to the Jedi temple yet as a Padawan. He had hoped to retrieve Anakin as soon as he passes his trial, which will like take place within a year given his demonstrated growth and proficiency in the Force. 

However, unbeknownst to anyone, some of the operators of the plant from Melida and Daan brought Daanian flu with them to Tatooine. While all Daans and Melidans are immunized against the disease, most people on the impoverished Tatooine, especially the slaves, do not have the luxury of vaccination. The flu spread like a wide fire, taking the lives many humans near Mos Espa. Obi-wan had just learned that Anakin’s mother had contracted the disease and will like die, which will leave Anakin without anyone on Tatooine. Regretting the tragedy that had befallen Shmi, Obi-wan thanked the gods that Anakin’s strength in the force has protected him against the deadly influenza. If Anakin had died due to Obi-wan’s arrogance and ill-conceived plans, he would not be able to live with himself.

Regaining his composure from his concern for Anakin, Obi-wan charged into Senator Cerasi’s office.

“Obi-wan, what a surprise. It is so lovely to see you today. I had not planned to see you until the afternoon tea party at Senator Riasch’s, but what can I do for you now?” Cerasi inquired and is pleasantly surprised to meet Obi-wan early.

“Cera, sorry for charging in without notice, but can we have some privacy please.” Obi-wan looked to her aides and waited for the Cerasi to gesture them to leave. “I have an urgent request.”

“Anything that I can do.” Cerasi responded.

“Please make a request to the Jedi Council for me to attend the peace ceremony on Melida and Daan, departing immediately. And please ask Governor Korri to prepare an untraceable ship and a hundred thousand Wupiupi currency upon my arrival of Zehava. I need the money and the mission to tend to a very important personal business. The Jedi Council and the senate cannot know of my reasons for departure.”

“Is it really that serious?”

Obi-wan nodded without a word.

“Alright, I will get things sorted out with the Council and Korri. You should be ready to depart tonight.” Cerasi complied without further inquiries.

“Thank you so much, I promised I will explain everything once I make everything right again.” Obi-wan gave Cerasi a Melidan salute of gratitude before heading out. He still has the luncheon and the afternoon party to attend but his heart already belonged to elsewhere on the desert world flanked by two suns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I have no idea who are the council members during Obi-wan's early Padawan years, so the ones that appeared in this chapter are my best guesses. 
> 
> 2\. Our boys will finally be reunited in the next chapter.


	6. Reunion under the twin suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. Enjoy the new chapter. Some of the dialogues might look familiar because they came straight from the movies. (P.S. I hate how the force was explained to Rey in TFA, Obi-Wan's original introduction for Luke carried much more gravitas.)

The meticulously curated megalopolis of surface Coruscant started to fade as Obi-wan's ship exits its atmosphere. Obi-wan returned to meditation after handing over navigation to his astromech. As the ship enters hyperspace, self-doubt and regrets are filling his weary heart. Shmi Skywalker should have lived for many more years were it not for his intervention. She would make Anakin happy and Anakin would not have to suffer the loss of his mother at such a young age. Finding comfort in the solitude of a vacuous hyperspace, Obi-wan bursts into a faint cry. 

“Anakin, I am so sorry I didn’t come earlier. I promise everything will be fine soon. Hang in there, dear one.” He whispered with tears to the emptiness in front of him,  
making the most solemn vow to nothing but the force. As his teary eyes dry up gradually, Obi-wan is quickly filled with anticipation and daunting anxiety. His heart aches with yawning. Anakin is alive. ANAKIN IS ALIVE and Obi-wan will soon see his beloved Padawan again after a thousand year of loneliness.

***

The ship pulled into the new space port of Zehava. Last time Obi-wan saw the city, it was ravaged by war and abandoned by its citizens. Now, after merely seven years of reconstruction efforts, glistening transparisteel skyscrapers stand atop the former ruins of war. Tens of thousands of aerial speeders form an intricate web of multi-dimensional traffic matched only by the wealthiest Core World cities, demonstrating Melida and Daan’s new found prosperity. The Zehavan space port has become the hub of trade on the outer rim, thousands of cargo freighters are pulling in and out of the port every minute, hauling in raw materials to feed the voracious tech industry and hauling out hi-tech gadgets that support every need of the Galaxy.

Stepping down from the ramp of the ship provided by the Jedi Order, Obi-wan is greeted by a very excited Governor Korri. He has idolized Obi-wan for too long to put on his usual political stoicism as the Governor. 

“Master Kenobi, it is a great honor to finally meet you in person. I have heard so much of your legendary accomplishments for Melida and Daan and have long been an admirer of your heroics. We all owe a huge debt to you and I terribly sorry that the problems on Tattoine requires your personal attention. We have prepared all that you have asked for. Let me take you to your Nubian Cruiser in dock B37, it is the most advanced spacecraft Nubia has to offer fitted with a state of the art Gen 17 hyperdrive from our own Garth Industries.” Then, Korri started rambling on about his admiration for Obi-wan and could not contain himself in front his adolescent hero.

Nodding politely and following the Governor to dock B37, Obi-wan waited for the rambling and excitement to slow before interjecting: “Governor Korri, thank you so for your enthusiastic welcome. I am really happy for you and the people of Melida and Daan for your successful at transforming your world into a technological marvel of the Republic. As Cerasi might have mentioned, do you have any idea where I can find enough Wupiupi currency for this mission?”

“Of course, I have totally forgotten. The Wupiupi coins that you need are on the Nubian. Please double check for the correct amount, we have additional reserve should it be necessary”

“Thank you so much, Governor.”

Entering the hangar, Obi-wan marvels at the sleek and elegant lines of the Nubian. Cerasi and Governor Korri really went out of their way to provide the best the galaxy had to offer to help Obi-wan without question.

“Governor Korri, I unfortunately will have to miss the Celebration of Peace because the trip to Tattoine will take a significant amount of time. I should be back at the tail end of the festivals to retrieve the Jedi Order’s ship to return to Coruscant. In the meantime, please inform the council of my arrival but not my plans for Tattoine. Your silence is greatly appreciated.”

“Of course, Senator Cerasi has explained the need for secrecy. I am the only one planet-side that knows about your arrival and your trip to Tattoine and I will keep the information a secret from anyone, Jedi Order included.” Governor Korri obliged faithfully.

“Thank you, Governor.” Obi-wan disappeared into the Nubian spacecraft. He took a second to admired the luxury of the ship fitted with all the latest amenities before pulling off from the dock. After entering the coordinates for Tattoine, Obi-wan readies the ship for hyperspace, his heart filled with excitement and dread for finally meeting Anakin again after so long. Having failed him once, Obi-wan will not fail his dear Padawan again.

***

The trip between Melida and Daan and Tatpoine took five days (Coruscant standard) even on the fastest Nubian craft as the two planets are unfortunately on different ends of the Outer Rim. Obi-wan pulled out of Hyderspace half an hour ago and the landscape of Tattoine is finally within sight. The planet is just as he remembers, a ball of nothing but dusts and sand. Dry, poor, and unimportant that the Republic never bothered to pay much attention. Sentient lives age much faster than in their native environments on the god forsaken place because of the harsh climate and ever-present danger. The place is good only as a hide-out for outlaws of all shades. The only rule in this place is to stay out of the spotlight and away from the Hutts. Otherwise, anything is fair game.

Even though he is yet to enter atmosphere, Obi-wan could recognize the exact spot of his hideout for twenty years and the moisture farm that will one day come into the possession of the Lars. He landed the ship on the outskirt of Mos Espa away for view. Theft and outright robbery is rampant on Tatooine and if anyone finds the Nubian before he comes back, Obi-wan might not have a ship to return to. After setting the ship on full lock down and giving the two protocol droids blasters and an order to kill any potential invaders. Hopefully, the spot where he has docked the Nubian is remote enough that no scoundrel will wander upon the place for their sake. He rode a speeder off the ramp and headed toward the slave quarters of Mos Espa. Holding the Wupiupi coins close to his hidden lightsaber hilt, Obi-wan will cut off anyone’s hand if they try to pick pocket the Jedi Master turned Sith Emperor.

As he comes closer and closer to the Mos Espa slave quarter, Anakin’s force signature becomes more and more recognizable. It shines, so brightly, more than the two suns of Tattoine combined. However, Anakin’s force is also colored by a great amount of sadness, fear, and helplessness. Obi-wan cannot think of a time when Anakin felt worse in the force, except perhaps on Mustafar after choking Padme to her death. Obi-wan’s heart is wrecked by the pain of the boy and his own guilt. His own arrogance has caused Anakin to lose his mother at a much younger age. For all his promise to protect and make the life better for his dear one, it seems he has failed Anakin again.

Suddenly, panic raced up his spine. For a moment, it is as if Obi-wan lost control of his lungs. He started hyperventilating on the acrid desert air and his trachea constricted as if being choked from the inside. It is same type of panic attack that Obi-wan had only experienced in the early years of his exile on Tattoine. In his more than a thousand years of reign as Vitiate, he had never felt more panicked and scared. Through sheer will, Obi-wan regained control of his breathing and continued on. After another ten minutes of travel, the outskirt of Mos Espa’s slave quarters is finally within sight. The place boasts one of the larger colonies of slave settlement in the Outer Rim. In any given time. More than ten thousand slaves, owned by the different proprietors on Tatooine, reside within its confines. Obi-wan had never been to the quarter during his first trip on Tatooine as he was ordered by Qui-gon to protect the ship and the Naboo Queen, when in fact, the real Queen followed Qui-gon on his mission to buy the repair parts for their ship’s cracked hyperdrive.

Nonetheless, in his twenty years of exile on this dust ball, he had to visit the slave quarters many times against his own principles and distastes because one simply cannot avoid slave labor living a life on Tatooine. Whenever he is near the slave quarters during those years, he would find himself wandering to the house where Anakin and his mother lived, trying to feel the last impression of his lost padawan’s once bright force presence as he reminisced on the life that could have been had he not failed Anakin. This time, however, the streets are unusually quiet as if life had been sucked out from what tend to be the more crowded and lively parts of Tatooine. Human slaves no doubt are all worried about the spread of the Daanian Flu if they haven’t been killed by the infection already. Everyone was trying to stay behind the relative safety of closed doors. Even if slave quarter dwellings cannot be locked to ensure easy access by their owners, most slaves try to minimize contact with other sentients, unless their slave master calls.

Without thinking, Obi-wan’s feet led themselves in front of the Skywalker residence. Hearing a soft cry behind the sandstone shack, Obi-wan turned the handle and raced in to find a young Anakin wailing over his mother’s now lifeless body. Anakin is so consumed by grief that he did not even notice a stranger intruding his home. His cry pierced the most tender spot of Obi-wan’s battle-hardened heart. Staring at Anakin, Obi-wan is suddenly overcame by dread. He had not prepared what to say. This Anakin does not know him. What is he going to tell the boy when for all Anakin knows, Obi-wan is a stranger that invaded Anakin’s home minutes after his mother’s death. However, the Force did not give Obi-wan more time to compose himself. As soon as Obi-wan laid sight on Anakin, his force sense reached incontrollably out to Anakin and their two Force signatures immediately intertwined into a singular bond. At the moment, the Force sang in harmony, there was completeness, there was destiny, and there was greatness in their bond. The moment their force joined into one, Anakin felt Obi-wan’s presence behind him and looked up at the stranger who was looking at Anakin with emotions so complex that Anakin could not understand at his young age. There was bewilderment in Anakin’s eyes but not fear. Perhaps his dear one felt safety through the Force due to the reattachment of their bonds. Perhaps young Anakin’s fear has been drained entirely in one day having lost his mother, the only person in the universe that has ever cared for him. 

“Who are you?” Anakin murmured through his tears while Obi-wan was still fretting helplessly at a loss of words. Hearing Anakin’s voice after so long struck Obi-wan as the most beautiful music in his ears, even if it was raspy and out of breath due to his immense grief. At that moment, Obi-wan wants nothing more than to cradle the boy in his arm and protect that innocence in his voice, that brightness in his force from turning into the mechanized abomination that is Darth Vader.

“I am Obi-wan Kenobi and I am a Padawan of the Jedi Order. I am on Tatooine on a mission and …”

“Are you here to help us? I am Anakin Skywalker. I heard so many stories about the Jedi bringing peace and justice to the Galaxy.” Anakin’s face light up upon learning that Obi-wan is a Jedi. Impatient as always, Anakin jumped in before Obi-wan had time to finish his sentence, quibbling in childish admiration upon seeing the legendary heroes of the galaxy. Slave children on the Out Rim had nothing but hope, and the Jedi was the personification of that hope. Their heroism at defeating the Zygerrian Slave Empire was shared far and wide among those still in chains, even if the Order has failed to come to their rescue since the last Sith War. When Anakin first met Obi-wan, he was already nine and had been hardened by 4 more years of slavery on Tatooine. Even through his mother’s death, this Anakin retained much of his unadulterated innocence and hope as he has barely come of age to be of much use to Watto.

“Young Anakin, I came to Tattoine for a different mission unfortunately.” Anakin’s face dropped and his sadness and disappointment pinched Obi-wan through their bond. “I came here because I sensed you through the Force, you have incredible potential." Seeing Anakin baffled, Obi-wan kicked himself at forgetting that young Anakin doesn't know anything yet. "Do you know what the Force is?”

“What is the Force?” Anakin asked, temporarily distracted by the question.

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together. You are incredibly powerful in the force. Have you felt that sometimes you can sense things before anyone else and do things that no one else can?” Obi-wan gave the same explanation that he would give Anakin Skywalker’s son in another time. Memories of Luke flashes in front of his eyes and he finally realizes why it was so painful every time he sees Luke’s innocent farm-boy grin – it reminds him to much of Anakin, his carefree joy, before he was weighed down by the Clone Wars and poisoned by Palpatine’s darkness.

Anakin frowned for a moment, taking in what Obi-wan said before coming into a realization. “Sometimes strange things happen around me. I once made a beer glass float midair before it dropped to the ground because I was so scared of another beating.” Obi-wan’s heart wrenched hearing Anakin’s abuse at the hands of Watto. “Does that mean I can be a JEDI? Are you taking me to train to be a Jedi Knight?”

“Yes! It was by the will of the force that I came to Tattoine and I believe I was meant to find you. You are meant to be a Jedi Knight Ani.” Obi-wan answered faithful, basking in Anakin's bright presence. He has missed him so much.

Anakin’s silly smile disappeared into a melancholic silence as soon as he heard Obi-wan call him “Ani.” In young Anakin’s whole life, no one has called him "Ani" with so much affection except for his mother. And now, she is dead.

“How can I be a Jedi? Master Watto will never allow that. Especially now since I am the last slave in his possession.” Anakin lashed out in grief. His mother was gone. There was no one else in the galaxy that cared for him. He wanted to see all the stars, but he doesn’t know if he can ever make it off the sand-filled dungeon that is Tatooine. The flu has taken the lives of so many people that had been kind to him. Jira, who always gave him the leftover fruits for free, was the first one to fall. Kitster, his best friend, is the next. One by one, most humans in the slave quarters have been claimed by the infection. Eventually, his mother got sick after trying to help bury the unclaimed bodies of Kitster’s mother. Sometimes, Anakin prayed to the gods that the disease would claim him and spare his mother. Other times, he wished to fall ill from the same flu, crawl into his mother’s lifeless arms and die in her embrace. But no, Anakin is probably the last healthy human left in the entire quarter and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve such a cruel fate.


	7. Freedom and Seperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your comments and kudos. This is a fix-it fic (mostly) and the boys will get their way more often than not. So for all of your worried about Anakin, I am sorry for having caused the suspense. As usual, enjoy. The next chapter will be up in a week.

Hearing Anakin call Watto his master caused him great pain. Obi-wan will probably never rid himself of the nightmare of a grown Anakin kneeling before the disfigured Palpatine, completely obsequious to his Master of the darkside. Obi-wan also felt ashamed, for it was his attempt at keeping Anakin safe on Tatooine and his need for excessive control that had caused his dear one to lose his mother such a young age. He should have come to Tatooine before Anakin was born to make sure that he had a healthy birth and never known life as a slave. Instead, he allowed his hubris to override his primal instinct to protect his love and hurt Anakin deeply. Inhaling Tatooine’s acrid air, Obi-wan kneeled in front of Anakin, as if to plead for forgiveness, but also to show Anakin the equality and respect that he has never received from other people in power in his life.

“Anakin, I am deeply sorry for your mother’s passing. Your mother was a great and brave woman. She raised a son who is so kind and bright in the most difficult circumstances. Mourn your mother but do not despair because she is still watching over you in the Force. We will give her the proper funeral of pyre that she deserves. Young one, I know how lonely you feel, seeing everyone around you pass away prematurely, feeling that there is no one else to love, to be loved. But I promise there are so much that the galaxy has to offer outside of Tatooine and I promise that you will find others who are worthy of your love and who love you! If you allow me, I will protect you and make sure that you become a great Jedi.” Obi-wan vowed to the boy, his heart burns with a desire to never fail Anakin this time.

Shocked by the kindness and sincerity of the man who was a stranger only minutes ago, Anakin is quickly filled with hope that Obi-wan could be his salvation, that Obi-wan would give him warmth and love, that he could rely on him in a cold and cruel world. Still, he was crushed by the reality of his enslavement and did want to set himself up for another disappointment. In Anakin’s young life as a slave, he has learnt many things and saw even more. It felt that whenever a slave had a glimmer of hope, it would only be taken away – Anakin was nothing but a slave.

“No, I can’t, Watto will never let me go now that I am his last. If I try to run away, the chip implant will explode. I have seen it happen with my friends, even a Jedi can’t help me. Otherwise why haven’t anyone from the Republic come to rescue the slaves!” He cried out to Obi-wan, resenting the apathy of the off-worlders who never seemed willing to help anyone suffering in the Outer Rim even as they preach justice and equality for all sentients.

“I am sorry, Ani. I truly am sorry.” Obi-wan slowly wrapped his arms around the boy who leans into his shoulder and cries onto the dry fabric of Obi-wan’s tunic. “I am here for you and I will never leave you behind. Never doubt that. Show me the way to this Watto. I have more than enough credits and Watto will agree to free you I promise.” Obi-wan whispered his determination into Anakin’s ear and watched the boy gradually stopped choking.

“I don’t want to cause any trouble sir. The credits needed to free me would be too much and I might never be able to repay you.” Anakin was never one to take advantage of others, even when he is in dire pain. Shmi had protected his natural innocence, kindness, and generosity despite their lives as slaves on the harsh Tatooine.

“Ani, it’s okay. You are never ever trouble to me.” Obi-wan stared into Anakin’s still red eyes to make sure that the boy knew how serious he was. “The Force willed me to find you today because you can become the greatest Jedi of all time. I might be losing money but I will be gaining someone who is truly special to me. So don’t you ever, ever feel guilty because of what I have to do to secure your freedom. You deserve a better life and a better destiny and I will make sure that you can achieve your full potential. Now, can you show me the way to this Watto.” Obi-wan knew about Watto from his years of exile on this very planet. However, to Anakin, he was an offworlder on Tatooine for the first time and he must keep up the façade no matter how painful it is to lie to the boy. Obi-wan wants to protect the light that is in his chosen one and he must protect him from his own darkness and his past.

“What are we going to do with mom? She is dead but we can’t leave her here. I don’t want to leave her.” Anakin gestured at his mother’s still warm body. He cannot leave her mother without doing anything. In life, she had nothing but gave Anakin everything. In death, she deserves a proper funeral befitting of a person who is finally free.

“Of course, Anakin, you will have a chance to say goodbye. We can head to Watto’s first and negotiate for your freedom. After you are free, we will come back to attend to her funeral and you can say goodbye to your mom and tell her that you are no longer enslaved. She will be overjoyed to know that you are finally free.” Obi-wan replied before gently patting Anakin’s back in their embrace, something that he always did in another lifetime whenever Anakin had nightmares of leaving Shmi behind on Tatooine.

“I think mom would really like that. Thank you so much Obi-wan. Let me take you to Master Watto.”

“Thank you, Ani.” Obi-wan turned his back to Anakin and said. “Climb up Ani, you have been crying for too long. You need to conserve your strength.” Anakin was unsure for a moment, before feeling a warm sensation through something that he doesn’t understand yet. Obi-wan had sent a wave of love and openness to Anakin through their reattached bond. “You are the best Obi-wan.” Anakin beamed and climbed up.

They passed through the uncharacteristically silent slave quarters to the western end of Mos Espa. Walking pass a number of other shops and cantinas along the way, Obi-wan and Anakin finally arrived at one of the larger shacks made of sand stones. There were recycled machines everywhere, from worn, undermaintained droids to speeders and vaporators covered in a thick layer of sand. Behind the shop was a large backyard filled with even more junks of similar nature. A small neon sign illuminated atop the shop’s entrance read “Watto’s Machines & Droids” in Huttese.

They stepped in to find the place to be even quieter than the streets. The flu outbreak in the slave quarters had no doubt scared away many business from Tatooine. Although Daanian Flu only infect unimmunized human and near-human species, they form a large part of the outlaws operating in the Outer Rim. When people started hearing news of the outbreak, many human bounty hunters, smugglers, criminal, and their associates chose to stay away for Tatooine. As a result, shops like Watto’s, which serviced those elements almost exclusively, suffered significantly. If it weren’t for the holocrystal foundry recently built by the Hutts and Melida and Daan, the economy of Tatooine could have collapsed. However, business is still very tight for Watto. He also lost one of his last two remaining slaves, the adult capable of helping him out with many daily affairs. It shouldn’t be difficult to persuade Watto to sell Anakin, who is of little use to the Toydarian as a five-year-old, in exchange for much needed cash.

Watto blurted out a series of Huttese before switching to Basic after seeing the guest that entered his shop, assuming that his client was a novelty-hunting offworlder who could be easily tricked. Obi-wan amused at the unethical business practices of Tatooine based merchants. During his early years on the planet, he took great great umbrage at the tactless and untrustworthy dealers. However, as the years gone by, Obi-wan realized that it was the way of life on Tatooine. The harsh planet does not provide its inhabitants with the luxury of integrity and honor. It is a eat-or-be-eaten world. If you do not adapt, you will die or worse, be enslaved by one of many local slavers.

“Welcome, what do you want?” Watto asked before seeing that the person on the strange off-worlder’s back is actually his slave. He cursed in Huttese against Anakin, accusing his slave of not showing up for work and threatened to take away a week of ration for him and his mother. Anakin fought back telling Watto that his mother has died and he could not work earlier because Shmi was dying. Wrapping his arm even more tightly around Obi-wan, he went on to tell Watto and this man is buying his freedom and he will never have to deal with the Toydarian again. Watto, shocked that someone was interested in buying a five-year-old slave of little use, swore that Anakin will go through hell for his defiance if the stranger does not complete the sale before turning his eyes to the offworlder with the strange name.

“The little insolent slave on your back told me that you want to buy him. May I suggest something more functional like a B-series protocol droid, much more obedient and knows much more about how to best service its master. The little one is more trouble than he is worth.” Sensing an opportunity to close a deal, Watto attempts to sway Obi-wan to a merchandise that will bring more profit.

“No need, this boy is good enough.” Having lived on Tatooine for so long, Obi-wan learned the way of haggling from the best of the locals. Watto will undoubtedly extort a huge price if he knew how desperate Obi-wan is to have Anakin back. He will not let Watto take advantage of him so easily.

“What do you need him for?” Watto squinted, as if to assess how much he can squeeze from this offworlder, who is clearly very attached to his slave the way he is carrying the boy on his back.

“Personal service.” Obi-wan replied, not giving Watto a hint of Anakin’s uniqueness and true worth.

“90,000 Wupiupi and he’s all your, I can even throw in a nice collar and crate so that you can train him when he is defiant.” Anakin twitched at the mention of collar and crate. Obi-wan’s blood boils thinking about Anakin’s suffering in such cruelties. However, for the purpose of this negotiation, he needs to maintain his cool and cannot let his rage get the better of him.

“No need for collar and crate, I will pay 50,000 Wupiupi at most. No five-year-old boy is worth 90k. Ask around, 50 is the highest you will get anywhere.”

“50 for a boy who already knows all 7 main languages of the Outer Rim and extremely talented with mechanical repairs? You must be out of your mind! 70 is the lowest that I can accept.”

“60. Look around Watto, I cannot help but notice that this planet is in an economic meltdown. Your shop is not making nearly as much money as it used to. You know 60 is the best price and you need the money for your shop to stay afloat. How much protection fee do you owe the Hutts this month? What about next month?”

Watto is shocked by how well this strange man with a heavy core-world accent knows about Tatooine. He wants to drive the price higher, but is afraid of losing the sale since 60 is absolutely the best price he can get for Anakin, especially after the outbreak of Daanian influenza making buyers all worried about premature death of human slaves from the flu. Even though Anakin was his last slave, he needed the money desperately and selling him might be the only way for Watto to avoid bankruptcy. “Fine, 60 and you will have his remote control.” Watto begrudgingly agreed before adding: “Are you sure you don’t want a good electric whip, human boys can be especially hard to control in their teenage years. I have heard how training whips could work miracle for the owners.”

Sensing another twitch from Anakin, Obi-wan quick waived one of his hands at Watto’s suggestion of a whip and gently caressed Anakin’s back with his other hand to relax his dear one. He then released his pocket holding the Wupiupi coins and took at 6 large wedges each worth 10,000 Wupiupi. After turning them over to Watto, he and Anakin waited in the shop while Watto went to the back of his shop to locate the remote control to Anakin’s slave implant.

“Here is the control.” Watto flew out after a couple minutes with a rectangular black device – very standard slave controller of this era. Obi-wan examined the device and matched the frequency to Anakin’s chip. He flipped the control to the “Temporarily Disable” state before walking away from Watto’s shop, Anakin still tightly wrapped on his back.

***

“Anakin, you are finally free. As soon as we reach a proper medical station, we will have your chip scanned and removed.” Obi-wan reassured his beloved, who is nervous because the remote control could still be reactivated, that he does not want to keep the boy a slave.

“Obi-wan, thank you, thank you, thank you. You are the best. I love you.” Anakin gave Obi-wan a kiss on cheek and Obi-wan felt his heart flutter with a special kind of excitement that he has not experienced for a long. The rest of their trip to the slave quarters was peaceful. Anakin laid his mother to rest as a free man and kissed her one last time before lighting the pyre that symbolized rebirth. As Shmi’s peaceful body lights up in flames, Anakin nestled closer and closer to Obi-wan, drawing comfort from the man that is the kindest person in his life. Anakin promised that he wouldn’t cry at the funeral and that he would be happy for his dear mom finally going to a better place. Sensing Anakin’s internal conflict, Obi-wan sent a wave of support and courage to the boy now nestling tightly against his broad shoulders. With the additional emotional support from Obi-wan, Aankin was able to push down his tears and keep smiling for his deceased mother as the flame gradually turned her body into dust.

***

It took another five days to fly back to Melida and Daan. The journal back was the most relaxing for Obi-wan in a long time because he finally has Anakin back, even as he tried tirelessly to follow-up with a hyperenergetic five-year-old. Anakin’s awe with the sleek Nubian and his need to explore every part of the ship kept Obi-wan busy in his waking hours. Anakin’s excitement with flying was the sweetest of honey for his long-suffering master. At night Anakin would crawl into Obi-wan’s bed seeking comfort from his nightmares of losing his mother. Obi-wan would hold him in his arms like the most precious treasury and gradually rock Anakin into a dreamless sleep with a soothing lullaby, like Obi-wan did so many times in another life.

By the time, they reached their destination. Anakin has been mesmerized by Obi-wan. The young man with a charming mare of flame red hair was kind, intelligent, warming, and caring. In the young boy’s mind, there is no better person in the Galaxy than Obi-wan and he wants to stay with Obi-wan forever. Anakin was also devastated when he saw the Jedi’s scar filled body the first time he climbed up to his bed from a nightmare. he promised silently that he will protect Obi-wan when he grows up and never allow harm to come near his favorite Jedi, his only family left in the cold universe. They took a couple days to scan and remove his slave chip in the fanciest hospital he had ever seen while catching him up on all the vaccines standard in the Republic.

“Ani, there is someone that I would like you to meet.” Obi-wan interrupted while Anakin was working intently on his new droid. Spoiled by the riches of Melida and Daan, Anakin wants to create the best protocol droid for Obi-wan.

“Yes, I am here.” Anakin lifted his head and could not contain his smile seeing Obi-wan. Beside him stood a man similar to Obi-wan’s age who looked fondly at him. Despite that, Anakin did not like this stranger. He is way too close to his Jedi, his Obi-wan.

“This is Rosha, he is the brother of the Senator for the Techno Union and a great friends. We fought together in the Melida/Daan civil war a couple years ago and Rosha is the best warrior to have beside you in war. I have to leave for Coruscant by myself for a while and he has agreed to look after you while I am gone.”

Anakin’s smile dropped as soon as he heard that Obi-wan is leaving without him. He ran up to the Jedi with his little legs and jumped to embrace Obi-wan. “Do you not like me anymore Obi-wan? I am so sorry for anything I have done wrong! I promise I did not break the stuff intentionally and I will not do anything that you don’t like ever again. Please don’t leave me. I don’t want Rosha, I want you.” He was frantic and started to choke.

Obi-wan gently patted the young boy’s back to comfort him. “Ani, I don’t want to leave either. But I have no choice. You see, I would like to bring you back to the Jedi temple next time so that you can become a Jedi as soon as possible. However, I am only a Jedi Padawan right now, under the authority of my master.” Noticing Anakin’s unease with the word, Obi-wan was quick to correct himself. “Master is a title Jedi give to their teachers and instructors. It is used to convey respect and affection for an important mentor. A Padawan is not slave to his or her Master. The Master actually gives the Padawan a lot more in the relationship. A Jedi Master wants to pass down all his experience and wisdom to his Padawan so that they could grow into great Knights for the order. In fact, if you'd like to be my Padawan after passing your initiate’s trial, I will be your Jedi Master.”

Anakin looked and murmured: “I want to be your Padawan. But I don’t want you to leave. Why can’t I go with you to Coruscant this time?”

“Oh Ani, you know that I love you and that I would want nothing more than for you to come with me as soon as possible, right? Unfortunately, as a Padawan, I am often limited by my master’s choices and I won’t be able to protect you and be there for you as much as I would like. I am going back now to complete my trial to be a full Jedi Knight so that I can better protect you when you come to the temple. Your safety and happiness are my greatest concerns.” Obi-wan gradually lowered the boy and opened himself completely in his bond with Anakin. Sensing his sincerity and that Obi-wan is not trying to abandon him, Anakin noticeable relaxed and nodded. “So you promise you will be safe while I am not there?”

“I promise.” Obi-wan added with a wave of reassurance through their bonds.

“And you promise to come back as soon as possible?”

“I promise. You know how much I like to be with you!” Anakin gave Obi-wan another hug before turning to Rosha, shocked to see the deep connection between his Jedi friend and this slave boy that he had only met 2 weeks ago. Anakin continued: “I am sorry for losing control earlier. Thank you Mr. Rosha for agreeing to take care of me for Obi-wan. It is nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, it is great to meet you, my little friend.”

Later that night, Obi-wan fought hard to hold back his tears as his ship pulled out of the atmosphere. The hole in his heart was finally getting filled again and he never wanted to leave Anakin so soon. On the ground, Anakin wailed and wailed, rejecting Rosha's offer for him to cry on his shoulders, unable to watch Obi-wan’s take off without chasing after it. Almost immediately, he started counting down the days when Obi-wan had promised to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get more actions in the next couple chapters, where the first major canon divergence will occur.


	8. Lineage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Next chapter will be up in a week. As always, enjoy!

36 BBY, Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Obi-wan headed for the suite he shared with Master Qui-gon right after landing at the Temple. When he could not find his old master on his favorite chair enjoying the afternoon Sapir Tea, Obi-wan changed course and went to Master Tahl and Padawan Eerin’s shared suite, hoping to locate his master at his best friend's.  
“Obi-wan! How are you doing? It's so long since our last mission together on Harrun IX, we have to catch up soon. What can I do for you?” Padawan Bant Eerin answered Obi-wan. She is the Mon Calamari apprentice to Master Tahl and especially gifted with force healing. She is also one of Obi-wan’s closest childhood friends, they met as initiates in the Wolf Clan and grew up together.

“Bant, it's great to see you as well, I heard you and Master Tahl took out one of the largest drug lords in the Inner Rim during your last mission. You must tell me more when we get together next time. I am actually here looking for Master Jinn. Is he with Master Tahl by any chance?” Obi-wan asked.

“Master Jinn? Isn’t he usually at his favorite chair enjoying his Sapir Tea this time of the day?” Qui-gon was incredibly close with Tahl, to a point where her Padawan knows his habits almost as well as his own Padawan. “He isn’t with Master Tahl now. She has just retired to rest. Is it urgent? I can help you look.”

“Thank you so much for the offer. It is late and you should probably rest now especially after your last mission. I might come back and ask for your help later but for now, I have a gut feeling of Qui-gon’s current whereabouts. You know how great my instincts usually are.”

“Don’t even get me start! Your ‘great’ instinct almost got us killed on Harrun IX.” Bant huffed with her hands crossed in front of her chest, clearly finding it difficult to trust Obi-wan Kenobi’s infamous instincts.

“My instinct was what allowed us to accomplish our mission last time – albeit in an unorthodox way.” Obi-wan quipped back like they did back in the Wolf Clan.

“Your instincts usually lead to the unorthodox.” Bant rolled her eyes, unwilling to cede the point given how much trouble they have gotten into over the years thanks to her friend's intuitions.

“Point well taken, but how unorthodox can it get at the Temple?” Obi-wan joked and bid farewell to Bant before his wandering legs took him to the sparring wing.

It is late but one can still hear the occasional clash of swords from various practice rooms. The place is devoid of the usual initiates who would be rushing about between their saber classes, trading gossips of their favorite Masters and Knights. Fortunately for Obi-wan, who is often the center of such gossips for his dueling prowess and diplomacy works, all initiate classes have ended by this time as it is past their curfew. He kept venturing deeper and deeper into the dueling wing, eventually stopping at one of the last sparring rooms where he sensed Qui-gon’s presence through their bonds. Looking through the transparent glass shield, he sees his master’s emerald light saber colliding head on in a heated flurry with Dooku’s sapphire blue.

The duel was a clash of titans between Makashi and Ataru. Qui-gon is one of the best users of Form IV, second perhaps only to Master Yoda in the Jedi Order. His every strike follows a complex series of acrobatics, impossible for human physiology without complete mastery of force augmentation. He would somersault and turn at the most unexpected times, sending waves of attacks at angles and directions impossible to predict. Even Dooku, the Master of Form II, cannot maintain his rhythmic Makashi dance facing Qui-gon’s aggressive blade work. Each strike that Dooku parries, each hit that he deflects is met with a greater range of aerial motions culminating in multiple assaults faster than ever before. At this point in the fight, Qui-gon has transformed into a blur of whirling wind, his blade a wave of green dashes, so fast that the naked eye can no longer track.

Before long, Dooku is perspiring out of exhaustion, finding it difficult to keep up with his former student’s unique take on Ataru, even with his highly energy efficient form. While Yoda’s Ataru capitalizes on his small stature and great connection to the unifying force, Qui-gon’s interpretation of the form is a different beast altogether. He takes advantage of his imposing height to impart great power and reach into his blade work, opening up his saber in the most difficult angles attacks. Qui-gon’s broad strokes invokes much of Form I’s principle, forcing his opponent to constantly defend against a large area of attack. He also channels his connection with the living force perfectly, always living in the moment, even against one of the most seasoned duelist of the Order. His every strike is guided by the wisdom of the Living Force, not by a series of carefully planned tactics. As a result, Qui-gon is one of the most difficult blade masters to predict in a duel and he can push even the greatest duelists so far out of their comfort zone with his random saber works that they lose their concentration during the fight. The moment that his opponent becomes distracted, Qui-gon is ready to move in with the killing blow.

But alas, Qui-gon is dueling someone who is probably the second greatest swordsman in the entire Jedi Order, second only to Master Yoda. Master Dooku’s skill with Makashi has become a thing of legend among the younger generations. He carries each of his parries, strikes, deflections, and engagements to perfection. Never making an unnecessary move, Dooku was able to counter Qui-gon’s hurricane-like attacks with poise and serene grace. Unlike Qui-gon, who is constantly shifting positions at a speed untraceable by the naked eye, Dooku stands in the room like an unmovable mountain, his blade blocking every wave of Qui-gon’s emerald fire with the barest of flinch. The grace of Dooku’s every strike is a testament to the thousands of hours the Serennoan Master had spent to elevate his Makashi form beyond perfection. 

As the last Padawan to Master Yoda and the Master to Qui-gon Jinn, Dooku comes from a long line of great Ataru users. He is intimately familiar with all variations form IV, perhaps even more than Qui-gon himself. Before long, Qui-gon’s singular focus on offense exposed his saber wielding hand for an easy strike. Dooku was ready. He allowed the inertia of Qui-gon’s advance acrobatics to bring his opponent’s arm within contact range of his sapphire blade. The training saber burned Qui-gon’s fore arm. In a twitch, he opened his saber wielding hand in pain, released his weapon involuntarily, lost balance in his aerial dance, and fell to the floor with Dooku’s saber pointed right at his throat.

“Solah” Qui-gon yields, before Dooku also drops to the ground out of sheer exhaustion.

“Good job Padawan, I think this is the most tired I have been in a long time. Even Mace did not push me this far the last time we sparred.” Dooku was full of pride and compliment for his former Padawan, who when standing, is a whole head taller than his old master.

“Are you ever going to get tired of calling me Padawan?” Qui-gon snapped rhetorically. Although touched by the fondness from Dooku’s voice, he felt embarrassed by being addressed as a Padawan even though he is now older than many members on the Council.

“As someone with a Padawan, you should know that I am never going to stop.” Dooku joked back, before being interrupted by a round of applause from outside. The Masters looked through the transparisteel window and saw Obi-wan Kenobi, who is clapping his hands in awe of his Master and Grandmaster's display.

“Master Qui-gon, I am here to give my formal request for trial. I believe I have shown sufficient growth in the force, in my dueling skills, and in my practice of the Jedi Code through the last eight years as your Padawan-learner that warrants my elevation to knighthood. I am incredibly grateful for everything I have learned under your tutelage. You are the best master anyone can hope for. It would be my great honor to have you cut off my Padawan’s braid.” Obi-wan delivered the request as soon as they finished their small talk.

“Grand Padawan, so you are finally making the request. I thought you were ready two years ago when we were on that mission to Dromund Kass. I see no reason why Qui-gon should deny his amazing Padawan the trial and I am looking forward to working with you as a Knight.” Dooku boasted confidently, taking as much pride in his Grand Padawan as he does in his Padawan.

“What makes you decide on the trial now?” Qui-gon asked, without letting his emotions show.

“Ever since I can remember, being a Jedi Knight has always been my greatest dream. After my trip back to Melida and Daan, I feel confident that I am now ready for the challenges of knighthood. I want to serve the Republic, protect peace between worlds, and continue to explore the path of light as only a Jedi Knight can.” Obi-wan responded nervously, not knowing what Qui-gon feels about his Padawan at this stage.

“You are way too nervous. Of course I will recommend you for the trial. Like Master Dooku said, I too feel that you have been ready for the trial for a while now and I am glad that you have finally come to the same realization. You are the ideal student any Master can hope for and I want to thank you for making the last eight years of my life special and fulfilling.” Qui-gon beamed with joy and gave his Padawan a hug. “Before you do, can I ask you one more favor for the old man?” Qui-gon implored.

“Of course, Master, anything for you.”

“Let’s spar, right here, right now. You are the most talented swordsman I have ever seen and I want to see how far you have come. I desperately need a win after the embarrassing loss to my old Master in front of my Padawan.” Qui-gon gave a light-hearted laugh at the end.

“Hey, you should not be embarrassed of losing, my OLD padawan.” Dooku protested.

“I am only embarrassed because I lost to you, my OLD master.” Qui-gon grunted back.

“Of course we can spar. If you would like Master, I can even hold back.” Obi-wan smirked, drawing a huge laughter form Dooku.

“You know I was just kidding right. I swear Padawan, if you hold back, I will kick your ass without mercy.” Qui-gon countered angrily.

“Of course Master, I was only teasing.” Obi-wan followed Qui-gon and moved into his standard starting position while Master Dooku left the dueling wing. Immediately, Qui-gon charged forward, his emerald blade clashing against Obi-wan’s blue.

Qui-gon does not seem to have slowed at all from his earlier exercise with Dooku. He whirls around the room in supersonic speed, creating opportunities for potential attacks while carefully dodging Obi-wan’s counter strikes. With speed came power, Qui-gon presses the full weight of his body onto every single parry, creating the perfect harmony between speed and power that is characteristic of Qui-gon’s specific brand of Ataru. While those like Master Yoda or Satele Shan made agility paramount to their form, Qui-gon's Ataru is less agile than a textbook Ataru specialist. However, his power makes his form even deadlier as a single mistake in Obi-wan’s defense would be met with Qui-gon’s debilitating strength. 

Most Form III specialists would probably be completely overwhelmed by Qui-gon’s unique interpretation of form IV by now, unable to defend against the combination of extreme speed and power. However, Obi-wan is not an average Form III specialist, he is perhaps the greatest Soresu user to ever live. Qui-gon might be attacking his padawan from every conceivable direction, but Obi-wan remains impenetrable, his sapphire blade always meeting Qui-gon’s emerald flash just in time.

Gradually, Master Jinn became frustrated at the lack of progress. He felt that every single one of his attacking sequence was with a hair-splitting distance of penetrating what at times seemed like wobbly defense. Yet every single time after Qui-gon thought that he had finally deconstructed Obi-wan’s stonewalled defense, his Padawan came up with a new way to block his killing blow. Losing patience and energy, Qui-gon decided take more risk and press on even more aggressively to squeeze the oxygen out of Obi-wan’s impressive Soresu fortifications.

Sensing an opening, Qui-gon sent a push in the force that unsettled Obi-wan’s balance. As Obi-wan hurries to defend a slash seemingly coming from above, Qui-gon suddenly withdrew his saber downward to attack Obi-wan from the below without warning. Obi-wan allowed Qui-gon to complete the immaculate change in vector before shifting into a Makashi posture, his blue blade fencing directly at Qui-gon’s all too exposed vulnerabilities. 

Alas, Obi-wan is intimately familiar with his master’s Ataru and cannot not be easily fooled. As Emperor Vitiate, he favored the poise and regality of Makashi even though he rarely had to engage in saber to saber combat with his incredible force powers. Even so, during his reign, he was widely recognized as the most skilled practitioner of Makashi and he broke through many of the greatest Ataru users of the time, including Grand Masters of the Jedi Order Bastila Shan and Satele Shan. This time, it would not be different. Qui-gon made the fatal mistake of assuming that Obi-wan would remain in his perfect Soresu sequence. As soon as Obi-wan shifted into Form II, Qui-gon’s skillful manipulation of attack vectors lost its effect and the Master was momentarily exposed to the most basic Makashi offenses.

In the split of a second, Obi-wan charged his blade toward his master’s eyes, the intense blue light temporarily blinding them, while his leg whipped across Qui-gon’s knee. Dropping to the ground, Qui-gon’s saber fell out of hand and he felt the intense heat of Obi-wan’s blue fire less than a centimeter away from his throat. If Obi-wan’s lightsaber was on full power, it probably would have burned through Qui-gon’s tender trachea already. Looking up, Qui-gon sees his Padawan smiling innocently at his victory.

“Solah.” Qui-gon had no choice but to yield for the second time in the same night. He doesn’t want to think about the smug grin and sarcastic teasing when his Master learned of his loss to his Padawan tonight.

“Thank you Master.” Obi-wan deactivated his sword and extended a hand to pull Qui-gon up.

“You are really making me feel old, Obi-wan. When did you become so good with Makashi as well?”

“Master Dooku gave me a lot of lessons and I felt that I could really integrate Form II and III for them to complement each other well.” Obi-wan gave a half-truth just like when he had to explain his change of preference from Ataru to Soresu upon returning from Melida/Daan in order to avoid unnecessary suspicion.

“I knew that old bastard was up to no good when he suddenly became interested in you after Melida/Daan. He was never this interested in my previous students.” Master Dooku, like most grandmasters, was never very invested in their grandpadawans. In the original timeline, Obi-wan only met Yan Dooku once or twice before the Clone Wars and he had never shown any interest in him beyond cursory etiquette. This time however, even Obi-wan is surprised at the amount of time his Grandmaster was investing in him. Obi-wan imagine that a large part of Yan Dooku’s interest in him stems from his relationship with Melida and Daan and the Techno Union. As the de facto head of the ruling house of Serenno, his Grandmaster is far more invested in politics than any other Jedi.

“I forbid you to tell the old goat about tonight, as far as Dooku is concerned, we stalemated.” Qui-gon still retained some of the same prideful, hotheaded image of a padawan in front of Master Dooku. As this moment, he could almost see the image of Anakin within his master. He is finally beginning to understand why Master Dooku fell to the dark side after Qui-gon’s death. If Anakin was taken from him because of the Jedi Council’s indifference and inaction, Obi-wan would certainly lose any faith he had left in the order. When Sidious came to offer a path to revenge, Dooku had nothing else to lose.

“Master Dooku will not find out, I swear.” Obi-wan complied.

“It seems that you have surpassed me even in saber. Although I wished that you would inherit my preference for Ataru, I can see that Makashi and Soresu suit you much better. I having nothing more to teach you about dueling. Promise me you will continue to be curious in service of the Force and explore its many mysteries and I will recommend you for the trial to the Council.”

A wave of affection and pride came through their training bond, gently caressing Obi-wan’s withered soul. “I promise.” Obi-wan finally responded, incredibly touched by Qui-gon’s faith. This time, his master will get to cut off his braid. This time, things will be different.


	9. Mission and Trial 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. I have been quite busy over the last few weeks with exams and what not and I am really sorry for not being to able to reply to each comment individually. As always, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and hopefully, I can put up another chapter by next week. 
> 
> This chapter might be a bit slow but I am trying to set up the first major canon divergence. Hopefully, it will be worth the wait!

Next Day, High Council Meeting

“Summoned before us are Master Qui-gon Jinn and his Padawan-learner Obi-wan Kenobi. Master Jinn, it has been brought to our attention that you have a request for the Council and we grant you a formal hearing.” Mace Windu began. 

All twelve councilors are present, either physically or through hologram, intrigued by Qui-gon’s request for a formal meeting. As a maverick Jedi, Jinn often butted heads against the council, causing much chagrin for both sides. As far as they could remember, this is the first time Qui-gon had requested a formal meeting with the Council voluntarily in a long time.

“Thank you, Master Windu. Over the past 8 years, I had the honor of training and working with Padawan-learner Obi-wan Kenobi. During the time, I have watched Obi-wan grow into someone I am proud to call my partner. His mastery of lightsaber forms, I dare say, has surpassed some on this council. I am also confident that I have seen no other padawan who understands and serves the Force as faithfully as Padawan Kenobi in my life time. Perhaps most important, Padawan Kenobi has excelled with the Jedi Code. Since he returned from Melida/Daan, I have not once questioned my Padawan’s commitment to our code. I am deeply humbled to serve as Master to such an exemplary Jedi and I don’t think there is anything else that I can teach Padawan Kenobi. It is time for him to embark on a new journey in the force where he will serve in his full capacity. As such, I formally request elevating Padawan-learner Obi-wan Kenobi to Knighthood.” 

Many Masters stared intensely at Qui-gon and then moved their sight to Obi-wan, as if to scrutinize his readiness for exaltation. Kenobi and Qui-gon are widely recognized within the Order for completing the largest number of missions successfully as a Master-Padawan pair in the last three hundred years. However, they are also notorious for Master Qui-gon Jinn’s erratic ways. Many councilors still remember Obi-wan as the Padawan who chose his attachments over the Order on Melida/Daan. Many on the Council feel a need for more time to observe Obi-wan out of fear of repeating the same mistake with Xanatos. Obi-wan’s impressive capabilities with the Force and the light saber is more the reason for conservative councilors to withhold knighthood from him - the greater his power, the greater a danger he could be.

Despite being the most ancient Master on the council, Yoda always seems to have great faith in Obi-wan. Even back in the days when he was on the verge of aging out, Yoda kept insisting Qui-gon to take Obi-wan under his tutelage. Unlike many other masters back in his initiate days, who feared Obi-wan for his impulsiveness and potential, Yoda could always sense the great destiny that lies ahead for Obi-wan as a Jedi Knight. Despite disagreements within the Council, he believes that Obi-wan is fully prepared for the challenges and duties of a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, with both Dooku and Sifo-Dias removed after a bitter fallout over Order policy, Obi-wan has lost two great allies on the Council. Instead, they have been replaced by Depa Billaba and Yarael Poof, who, for all their accomplishments and wisdom, definitely held more traditional views.

“Great skills and even greater connection with the Force we have seen from young Kenobi. Ready many here feel you are. Ready many here feel you are not.” Master Yoda waived at Qui-gon to silence him before he could interject. “As a result, to proof yourself worthy of knighthood, one more mission you need.” Yoda commanded, forcing the compromise between the Council and Qui-gon and Obi-wan. This mission will hopefully alleviate the fears of the Council without delaying Obi-wan’s knighthood unduely.

Feeling that the ancient Master has made up his might, Even, Mace, and Saesee Tiin shared a look among themselves before Saesee cleared his throat: “Master Yoda has made his decision. I am willing to respect his infinite wisdom on one condition, that Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn are to complete the mission requested by Senator Kirk of the Amaris system and stop the incessant pirate attacks on the system’s most important trading lanes.”

“Master Tiin, this is not fair. Two teams of Jedi have disappeared trying to stop the attacks in Amaris. Not only is the nature of the mission not suitable for a Master-Padawan pair, it doesn’t have many necessary elements to a typical Jedi trial of Knighthood. I will not allow you to transplant your disagreements with Master Dooku and I onto my Padawan, who has done nothing wrong.” Qui-gon was incensed by the insinuation, not out of fear for the Amaris mission, but by the clear sign of distrust from the Council member.

“Master Qui-gon, I am deeply offended by what you are suggesting. We are not trying to punish you or Master Dooku or Padawan Kenobi by assigning this mission. We feel that a Jedi Knight should be prepared to solve the most daunting problems in the universe with the guidance of the Force. The Amaris mission will be a fitting trial for Padawan Kenobi and his commitment to our ways. If you want to gain the support of the Council, you will accept the Amaris mission.”

“I will not sit here and tolerate …” Qui-gon was about to go into his full-on protest mode against the Council before Obi-wan sent a wave of calm through their bond. While Obi-wan is not happy about the delay to his knighthood, he is also well aware of the civil war between his lineage and the more traditional Council members. Obi-wan was not knighted in his previous life until Naboo even though he had been ready for Knighthood since twenty based on objective criteria because of the deep-seated antagonism between the majority of the Council and his Master. Even after knighthood, Obi-wan was not fully accepted by the Masters on the Council until Dooku’s fall and his attempts at Obi-wan’s life. 

However, if Obi-wan does not accept the condition of Saesee Tiin, who was clearly backed by Even Piell and Mace Windu and probably more, he will likely wait even longer for his knighthood, BEFORE HE COULD BRING ANAKIN HOME. He does not want to leave Anakin behind any longer.

“Thank you, Masters, for your faith in my capabilities. I am grateful for the opportunity to help the people of Amaris and protect them from the carnage of galactic piracy. I would like to accept the mission if my Master agrees.” Obi-wan reassured Qui-gon through their bond and allowed his Master to feel his urgency for Knighthood. Finally, deciding that further protest would only serve to detract Obi-wan from his well-earned promotion, Qui-gon stopped his protest and agreed to the mission to Amaris.

***

Deep in hyperspace, Obi-wan’s mind wandered to what he could remember about Amaris. In the original timeline, he and Qui-gon had not been assigned to the mission. He was vaguely aware of the piracy because they had lost two teams of Jedi to the problem. However, news about the system fizzled like many other unresolved issues in the Galaxy. While Amaris was an important trading post between some Inner Rim and Mid Rim systems, it is too far from the Core for it to be newsworthy on Coruscant. Eventually, the senate and the Order probably just pretended the problem away. During the Clone Wars, some forces were dispatched to the system as it was a Separatist Stronghold, but Obi-wan and Anakin were never called to that corner of the galaxy because the Republic deemed it low priority.

Obi-wan reached out to the Force for more clarity. The Force is unusually muted. There is something more sinister at work, especially if Obi-wan’s terrible luck of missions blowing up was anything to go by.  
Looking at his master snoring peacefully in the co-pilot seat, Obi-wan moved to cover Qui-gon with a blanket and sighed. Despite how unsettled he might be by the murkiness in the Force, he cannot tell Qui-gon. For one, his Master will probably chastise him for worrying mistakenly for the future instead of the here and the now. For another, he had no way of explaining why he thinks that he should be learning more from the Force, because it was the dark side that alerted Obi-wan to the opaqueness of the Whills regarding Amaris.

Regardless, Obi-wan can power through the mission. He knows more about Sith Sorcery and other unnatural powers from the Force than anyone else in the Galaxy. It would take a lot more than subterfuge and connivance to outmatch raw power, and Obi-wan, unlike the Jedi, no longer believed in the need to restrain his use of the Force.

On the other side of the Galaxy, a dark-haired human male smiled upon reading the intercepted report from the Jedi Order. It was not a smile of warmth or happiness, but of cruelty and malevolence. He let out a sadistic laugh and Force crushed one of his serving slaves in a fit of blind rage.

***

“Masters Jedi, we are so grateful that you have come to help. The pirates are a menace. They have decamped around Amaris and have made it extremely unsafe for ships using our space ports for transit. Amaris has been a vital hub of commerce between the Inner Rim and Mid Rim for millennia. More than 1/3 of Amarisians are directly employed by the ports or trading firms. Our economy is on the brinks of collapse due to traders rerouting their business to avoid the pirates. Already the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild are demanding significant compensation and exclusive contract rights while the Association of Independent Traders (AIT) are threatening to boycott us entirely if we do not have the rampant piracy under control. You are our last hope, Masters Jedi.” King De-Floris of Amaris approached Qui-gon and Obi-wan as soon as they have disembarked. The King looks exhausted in face of an uncertain future and grasped onto the Jedi team like his last straw.

“Your Highness, we have come to serve. I am sorry for the misfortune your people have endured. I have read the reports from Senator Kirk, am I correct in assuming that piracy had never posed much problem for Amaris until a little over a year ago?” Qui-gon inquired as he tries to get a first-hand account of the problem they are tasked to solve.

“Yes, the problem really started over a year ago. Amaris is used to dealing with pirates, like all other major trading hubs outside the Core Worlds. We would lose one or two ships here and there every couple of month to the various pirate fleets around the area. However, they have never targeted our system with such intensity and aggression until last year. That’s when we started to lose a significant amount of ships regularly. We have tried everything to deter the pirates, but our security forces are no match against their advanced weaponry and over a thousand officers have lost their lives against the pirates already.” The King sighed with a sense of overwhelming powerlessness in his voice.

“Pardon me your Highness, from what I understand, isn’t it customary for trading worlds to pay protection fees to the major pirate fleets around its hyperspace lanes so that they would not be an impediment to the flow of trade?” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, Master Jedi. Amaris has always paid out protection fees in good faith and they have always been content to leave us alone for the most part. However, since the increased attacks, we have lost contact with all our pirate liaisons. We have tried to negotiate with them after each attack, but they never respond to our entreaties. We are truly at a loss about what to do.” King De-Floris replied.

“Is there anything unusual about the pirate attacks since last year?” Obi-wan lived in Hutt space for close to twenty years and had to deal with his fair share of pirates. If there is one thing that those people value above anything else, it is to maximize their profits. It is simply not economical for the pirates to jeopardize what is likely a sizeable protection fee from Amaris by increasing their raids. Even if the strategy proves to be temporarily profitable, such tactics would simply drive trade away from the system and the local pirates will lose much of their livelihood in the long run. Also, Obi-wan doubts that pirates have the manpower and resource to carry out attacks on such a scale. Something is definitely not right.

“The attacks are a lot more organized and the pirates are using very advanced weaponry during their raid. According to our reconnaissance, they seem to be targeting mostly independent ships whereas before, they would target Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, and independent ships at an equal rate. But other than that, we really couldn’t tell because the pirates never leave eye witnesses to their attacks.” The King sighed.

“Your Highness, I am sorry for your loss. As you are well aware, the Jedi have lost three brothers and sisters to the pirates in our attempts to help Amaris. I was wondering if you can give us an account of their passing as well with as much detail as possible.” Qui-gon jumped in while trading suspicions and theories with Obi-wan across their bond. Hopefully, the untimely death of three Jedi brethren will lead them to a trail with an answer.

“Yes, I am deeply sorry for your loss as well. Knight Iriac arrived shortly after the spike in pirate attacks in our system. After speaking with various trade representatives and ship captains, he chose to ride along with our security patrol in order to gather evidence. Unfortunately, their patrol was targeted a week in and he never came back. We found what remained of the patrol ship three days later and the body of many officers, but we never recovered Knight Iriac’s body. May the Force be with him. Data chips on the wreckage were wiped cleaned and our technicians could not restore any useful information.” King De-Floris took a deep breath before continuing. “The Order then dispatched another team of Jedi – Master Ri-Hoag and Padawan Mrien following Knight Iriac’s unfortunate passing. They first went with our security forces to infiltrate known pirate hideouts in the system and neighboring sectors. However, they found the hideouts to have been all cleared out and bases abandoned according to their reports. They then made contacts with underground criminals that were known associates of the major pirate crews. Many were terrified to talk but apparently, most of the pirates that used to occupy this area have been destroyed or absorbed and all the recent attacks were the work of a new group.”

“As you telling me one group of pirates managed to bring your security forces to its knees and kill three Jedi?” Qui-gon exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes, Master Jedi. Thanks to the sacrifices of Master Ri-Hoag and Padawan Mrien, we have evidence that one highly organized and dangerous group of pirates was the cause to all the attacks in the past year.” The King confirmed.

“From the Order’s report, Master Ri-Hoag and Padawan Mrien were killed when they were protecting one of the shipments two months ago?” Obi-wan felt a distinct sense of unease that he had felt many times before during the Clone Wars, invariably before the situation spirals out of control. If it weren’t for some of Anakin’s crazy and reckless action, Obi-wan would probably have died many times in those trying years.  
“Yes, Master Ri-Hoag and Padawan Mrien decided that they would tag along vulnerable shipments to learn more about the pirates after their investigation in the criminal underworld. The pirates did not engage until their third shipment when the team successfully defeated a large force of pirate crews and battle droids …”

“Battle droids?” Obi-wan was alarmed at the news. It is not unusual for pirates to employ droids for various support functions, but it is almost unheard of for them to use droids in combat roles. For one, recruiting a sentient combatant from the Outer Rim was certainly cheaper than purchasing a battle droid. Moreover, combatant ready droids are heavily controlled by the Republic and the pirates might be traceable if they employ battle droid extensively.

“Could we not run a trace of the battle droids?” Qui-gon asked, thinking along the same line as his Padawan.

“We have tried with the wreckage brought back by Master Ri-Hoag from their third shipment. However, the serial numbers on all the wreckage were too damaged to be useful. The battle droids were also from a new model previously unknown and could be manufactured on over a hundred different worlds. If there were anything special to those droids that would indicate their origin, Master Ri-Hoag and Padawan Mrien did not notice.” King De-Floris sighed in frustration at their lack of progress.

“What happened after they brought back the wreckage?” Obi-wan is almost certain that the mission will not turn out as planned. They are probably waiting for a Zygerria level disaster to happen.

“Master Ri and her Padawan then went on another shipment without any incident. It was not until their fifth shipment that things really went wrong. We received a mayday signal shortly after their ship passed Amarion III, the most distant of our three moons. A patrol and rescue team was dispatched to their last known location immediately. However, by the time the patrols arrived, the shipment was gone and everyone on board was dead, except we couldn’t find Master Ri and Padawan Mrien’s bodies.” The King shuddered at the memory of the horrific attack, seeing all the mutilated bodies being pulled out of the ship.

“Your highness, it sounds that you never recovered any of the Jedi’s bodies.” Qui-gon frowned, baffled by the fact that the pirates left the bodies of the civilians behind but not the Jedi's. Could they still be alive and detained somewhere else?

“No, we never recovered their bodies. It is likely that their bodies were lost along with some parts of the ships to space debris, we weren’t able to recover the bodies of all civilians on board either because some probable floated away beyond the perimeters of our search due to the attacks.”

“Thank you so much for filling us in, your Highness. We will do everything in our power to help Amaris against the pirate crisis. My Padawan and I would like to speak with the representatives of the trading unions and shipping captains to hear their side of the story. Could you give us the direction?” Qui-gon realized that he probably would not learn more from the King and decided to shift focus to the actual traders who populate the Amaris hyperspace lanes. Hopefully they know more than the King.

“Of course, Master Jedi, the representatives from the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, and AIT are waiting for you in the Palace.” King De-Floris led his Jedi guests onto a luxurious transporter. The driver set course for the Palace. Within fifteen minutes, they landed on the Palatial front garden.


	10. Mission and Trial 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter is mostly dialogues. It is also shorter than usual. I promise the next chapter, up next Friday, will be more action packed. As always, thanks for all the comments and kudos.

The palace did not share much resemblance with the cubic functionalism of the Mandalorian Royal Residence or the ornate classical Naboo excesses of the royal palace in Theed. Instead, the Amarisian Palace is perfectly nestled in the river basin of the planetary capital. Much for the structure is erected atop various bridges and waterways that form an intricate web, creating a unique and complex royal architecture. Canals flow freely beneath the castle, while amphibious vehicles hover over the water as commuters return home from a hard day of work.

“Masters Jedi, we are so glad that you have come to Amaris in such a difficult time. Our business has suffered significantly since the pirate attacks started a year ago. We have lost over 30 ships and goods worth millions of credits.” A Neimoidian male took notice as soon as Obi-wan and Qui-gon walked in the grand conference hall. A Gossam male and Trandoshan female who were in a heated debate inside the hall stopped their arguments and paced toward the Jedi as well.

“It is nice to meet you. I imagine you must be the representative for the Trade Federation?” Qui-gon extended a hand to greet the Neimoidian.

“Yes, I am Nuven Denzel, the director of the Trade Federation in the Amaris-Ryad sector.” The Neimoidian took Qui-gon’s hand and nodded respectfully.

“Masters Jedi, a pleasure to meet you. I am Lee-Wai-Ma, the head of the Commerce Guild in Amaris.” Explained the Gossam male.

“And I am the special representative Kai Huma for the Association of Independent Traders. We are grateful for any help you can provide to our members.” The Trandoshan female introduced herself, not willing to fall behind the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild agents. Unlike a typical Trandoshan who looked at other sentients like preys on a plate, Huma extends a warm and welcoming aura from her gentle demeanor. Of the three, Obi-wan finds Huma’s presence to be the most reassuring. He was skimming through the surface thoughts of all three representatives, and Huma was the only one with an open mind. Lee and Denzel’s surface emotions were almost nonexistent, as if they are deliberately defending against Force telepathy.

“We would like to know about any information you have gathered from your members regarding the pirate insurgency. It is of critical importance that we know as much about the threat as possible if we are to resolve the problem once and for all. Representative Huma, would you like to start first given that your members have suffered the most because of the recent pirate attacks from what I have heard?” Qui-gon signaled.

“It would be my pleasure, Master Jedi. As you are probably aware, the pirates seem to target independent cargo transporters disproportionately. Even though we account for only 1/3 of shipments to and from Amaris, since last year, our traders lost twice as much cargo as the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild combined, according to our tabulation. If the rate of attack continues, independent shipping companies will not be able to operate in Amaris much longer. Many of our member companies are already on the brinks of bankruptcy due to the damage they have sustained in Amaris. These pirates are extremely ruthless. No one has survived their attacks except the time when Master Ri-Hoag defeated the pirates. As such, we have very little first-hand information on them. From what has been reported, the pirates use very advanced battle droids. But the strangest observation floating among my members was that there is a very strong sense of hierarchy among the sentient pirates, almost like a they are organized in a military command. Their weapons are highly standardized, which is very unusual to anyone who has been dealing with pirates for along time. Criminal organizations generally take whatever weapons they could acquire and even the most powerful syndicates do not have the luxury of using standardized weapons. In fact, if Federation and Guild ships were not also victim in recent attacks, I could be certain that they are employing a private military to push independent firms out of Amarisian routes so that they can monopolize trade in this part of the Galaxy.”

“That is preposterous. Masters Jedi, you must not fall for the libelous insinuation from the AIT. Representative Huma is clearly trying the shift the blames from AIT’s ineptitude at protecting their members to their innocent competitors.” The Federation and Guild representatives protested in unison.

“I am not insinuating anything. Masters Jedi, as a neutral observe, you must realize that independent companies have much more to lose in the situation than the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild.” Representative Huma countered angrily.

“How dare you! Anyone with eyes can see how much credit the Commerce Guild lost to the pirate attacks. We are just as much a victim as AIT.” Lee shouted back at Representative Huma. However, Obi-wan could not sense any spike in emotion from the Gossam. Either regional head of the Commerce Guild was extremely good at keeping his emotions under control, or he was merely feigning outrage.

“I also take severe umbrage from Representative Huma’s baseless accusations. The Trade Federation will not take lightly the tarnishing of our sterling reputation in front of the Jedi and His Royal Highness of Amaris.” Nuven Denzel proclaimed with an equal amount of indignation. But to Obi-wan, his lack of emotional disturbance was all too telling. 

“Representative Huma, Director Denzel, and Director Lee, there is no need to be upset. I am sure we all want to best for the traders and we are all working to eliminate the pirate threat as soon as possible so that intergalactic trade can flourish once again on Amaris. Please have some refreshments and dinner will be ready shortly.” King De-Floris intervened to deflate the growing tension diplomatically. Obi-wan is impressed by the savvy redirection and timely intervention from the King, especially since he could not afford to offend anyone of the three as the head of a planet that depends heavily on intergalactic trade. Few politicians during the Clone Wars were as skillful, especially since Obi-wan was all too used to dealing with headstrong and uncompromising politicians such as Satine and Padme. 

The entire reception at the Palace was tense. The dinner no less so. Representative Huma refused to acknowledge the presence of the representatives for the Commerce Guild and Trade Federation. King De-Floris took great pain to keep peace on the table between the trade representatives. However, much of his efforts proved to be futile since Directors Lee and Denzel were constantly supplicating to the Jedi, trying to defend the innocence of their respective organization while slinging mud at Association of Independent Traders. Qui-gon was very uncomfortable around their sycophant behavior. He tried to deflect any advance to his Padawan, who could sense his master’s unease and distrust toward the Guild and the Federation. Obi-wan danced with the bootlicking representatives. It is not the first time that he had to deal this particular brand of politician – his position as a Jedi Master and famous general of the Republic draws him too much unwanted attention from sycophants. Moreover, he often had to deal with those trying to suck up to Anakin as well since his Padawan was just as bad in these situations as his Master. If anything, his time with Palpatine was the best training anyone could have had on detecting and countering ulterior motive that lie behind flowery flatteries.

***

After retiring to their room from the very uncomfortable banquet, Qui-gon scanned for bugs before raising his voice.

“What do you think Padawan? Can we trust them?”

“I think the King is honest about the situation. He has given us some useful information. Although it is a travesty that there isn’t more. The pirates are obviously hiding something. Otherwise, they have no reason to go to such lengths to kill all witnesses after each loot. Unfortunately, without any witnesses, I don’t think we can get much more from second hand sources.”

“What do you think about the three representatives? The AIT lady really pissed off the minions from the Federation and the Guild.” Qui-gon mused.

“I find Representative Huma to be genuine. However, some of the reactions by Director Lee and Denzel were overly dramatic, theatrical even.” Obi-wan hates that he couldn’t be upfront with Qui-gon. He cannot disclose what he read from the others’ minds. Jedi are not supposed to abuse their telepathic powers unless absolutely necessary. It is also extremely difficult to maintain passive telepathy and beyond the force capabilities that Obi-wan has displayed in front of any Jedi up until now. However, Qui-gon is an extremely accomplished Jedi Master, especially with the Living Force. He could sense something awry with the representatives of the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild even without passive telepathy and finds Obi-wan’s words to confirm his own suspicions.

“Yes, we have to watch out for the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild. These mega interest groups can be extremely dangerous and underhanded. We should find out what they are really up to other than extorting the people of Amaris.” Qui-gon communed with the force in search of an answer. Opening his eyes, he knew what they must do. “Obi-wan, up for an adventure? Let’s infiltrate the offices of the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild. The Force is practically screaming that they are hiding something.” He smirked.

“Any day, Master, I am always ready. However, we should wait until the Palace Guards change shift and sneak out undetected. I am worried that the Neimoidians and the Guild have spies deep in the castle. Our chance of finding the truth is highest if Lee and Denzel are not aware of our moves.” Given how important and profitable Amaris is for trade, Obi-wan wouldn’t be surprised that their every move is being watched by the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild. If his past dealings with them were any indication, they would have thousands of spies stationed on a planet like Amaris to serve the interest of their masters.

“I agree, Padawan. The influence of the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild is too strong and suffocating on this planet. They are basically holding the economy of Amaris hostage to their whims. The senate would rebel if an interest group gains half as much control over Coruscant as they have here. I really fear for the Amarisians if the independent traders are forced out of the market.” Qui-wan sighed and continued. “I think the next shift change will be in half an hour. You need to get some rest before and map out the best routes for the mission.”

“I am already on that.” Obi-wan shared one of his datapad with Qui-gon, showing a list of contingency routes between the Trade Federation office and the Palace.


	11. Mission and Trial 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry this took so long as I was facing a pretty bad writer's block. Hopefully you guys like the chapter. Thanks to all the kudos and comments!

Traffic in the city has died down from the morning when they first arrived. Two shadows slithered toward the head office of the Trade Federation on Amaris, which is located in a remote corporate park on the eastern edge of the capital. Unlike the hustle and bustle in the morning, the park is empty and devoid of office workers at 00:00am. The last commuters have returned home from a hard day of work. Of all the office buildings in the area, the building housing the Traffic Federation stood head and shoulder above all others, broadcasting the influence and wealth of its tenant. It is also the only building where all entrances were ray-shielded at night, making it impossible for any infiltration attempts after shutdown.

“What do we do now?” Qui-gon whispered. He and Obi-wan have been stuck outside the building for close to twenty minutes looking for an opening in vain.

“The exhaust vent!” Obi-wan finally remembered how Cad Bane broke into the fully shielded Jedi Temple. The Trade Federation might have spent a lot of money upgrading the defenses of their office building on Amaris, it nonetheless pales in comparison to the Jedi Temple which stood for over a thousand years through some of the most devastating wars. If Cad Bane were able to break into the Jedi Temple through the exhaust vent in the midst of the Clone Wars, they will do able to do it here as well.

“That’s ingenious, Padawan!” Qui-gon’s frown dissolved as they have finally found a way in. Lounging and summoning the force, Qui-gon leaped over 50 meters onto the top of the building, soon followed by Obi-wan.

The exhaust vent was a chamber composed of layers upon layers of counter rotating turbofan. A single misstep, a mistimed move, the Jedi would become ground meat. Master and Padawan carefully navigated their descent down the vents. They were entirely open to the Force, trusting it to guide them to safety. It is on missions like this that a Master-Padawan bond becomes invaluable. Obi-wan and Qui-gon can both instantaneously alert their partner of unnoticed danger. Where one Jedi could be hampered by blindspots, even when he is completely open in the force, two Jedi who are almost fused together in thought through their bonds can augment each other’s senses exponentially. Any danger and sudden change in the deadly exhaust chamber was no matched for the heightened Force awareness of two experienced Jedi. Before long, the Master and Padawan arrived at the bottom of the tunnel. Obi-wan’s light saber hissed, melting through the durasteel lattice before turbofan reactivates, and the pair landed safely on the upper floor.

“We are in! Padawan, pull up the building plan we retrieved from the Amarisian City Planning Committee.” Qui-gon said.

“You meant the plan that we stole by hacking into the government data storage.” Obi-wan corrected his Master lightheartedly.

“You know what I mean. We couldn’t go through the formal process because that would be as good as telling the Trade Federation of our plan to break into their office.” Qui-gon scoffed.

“Here it is. From the look of it, their data storage room is buried all the way in the underground. We have to go down 20 floors from here. Given the alarm systems, we should avoid the elevators. The garbage disposal channel is our best bet to go down undetected.” Obi-wan activated his wearable projector and a 3-D hologram detailing the building plan propped up. Tracing through the various passage across the diagram, Obi-wan gestured Qui-gon to the red line that he has highlighted, indicating the garbage disposal chamber. It is the only security blindspot that would allow the Jedi to reach the data storage room without triggering the alarm.

“Are we certain that this is the only way to go?” Qui-gon asked for confirmation.

“Yes, other than the smell and trash, this is the only way if we don’t want to set off any alarms before reach the data room.”

“Then let’s go, we have no other choice.” Qui-gon and Obi-wan pulled up their hooded cloak and put on oxygenated masks. They glided toward the disposal center, mindfully using the Force to nullify any sound from their footstep and jumping across zones that are monitored by holocameras. Making a jump into the garbage disposal, their oxygen masked activated to protect the Jedi in the anaerobic chamber. Close to their landing, both Obi-wan and Qui-gon sent a powerful force push to counteract the gravitational impact from nearly fifty meters of freefall and rolled out onto the underground level through the trap door.

“Obi-wan, hand me the code breaker.” Qui-gon demanded after making it to the data storage room. This is a stealth reconnaissance mission after all. Neither Jedi could afford to give the Trade Federation evidence of their break in, not matter how easily a light saber can slice through the transparisteel gates. Otherwise, the Trade Federation will likely call on the senate to sanction their Order and make any evidence they obtain inadmissible. The Jedi Council has repeatedly warned Qui-gon not to cause any discord between the Senate and the Order. While Qui-gon generally disregards the Council’s wishes at will, he is determined to not give them any excuse to assign him to another senate rotation. More importantly, the team also do not want their hard work disregarded in court because they used illegal means to acquire evidence.

Obi-wan handed the code breaker to his Master, who attached it to the control remote. Within seconds, they sliced through program of the automated control and the transparisteel panels rolled behind both sides of the durasteel wall, exposing the gigantic, high security machine holding all of Trade Federation’s sensitive secrets in the Amaris system.

“Let’s see if the Trade Federation knew more about our pirate friends than they are letting on.” Qui-gon moved toward the computer, fully confident that the Federation is hiding their involvement with the pirates. The Force practically danced in agreement to Qui-gon’s intuition. The Jedi are more certain than ever that they are on the right track.

“This is good Master, we have accounts all the payments to a bounty hunter group spearheaded a Mandalorian warrior named Jango Fett. They are supplying all the battle droids and weaponry to Jango’s bounty hunters. It seems that the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild engineered the spade of pirate attacks last year so that they could push the independent shipping companies out of the market and monopolize Amaris. They are also planning to leverage their bargaining power to get the government to drop all trade taxes in the system and they expect that such a move will increase their Mid Rim and Inner Rim profit by 20%.” Obi-wan exclaimed after hacking into the system using the code breaker. He expected the commercial interest groups to be backing the pirates given the pattern of attacks. However, he never expected they would store so much transaction detail on their local system. Given the progress they have made, Obi-wan doesn’t think they will need to visit the Commerce Guild at all because the evidence from here would be more than enough to challenge both organizations in the senate.

“Sith shit. I always knew the Trade Federation and Commercial Guild were slimes. I never expected them to go to such extend to gain control over a sovereign system.” Qui-gon concentrated on the data while Obi-wan thought to himself – wait until Naboo and the Clone Wars, this is child’s play compared to their modus operandi in fifteen years.

“This is very damning evidence. Let’s transfer the data onto a holocrystal. Then we can present the evidence to King De-Floris and he can pressure the senate into sanctioning the Federation and Guild. The Republic will make them pay.” Qui-gon declared confidently, another mission well accomplished. He pulls a holocrystal from a pouch and passed it along to Obi-wan who inserted the device and initiated data transfer. Suddenly, the entire system redlined and the alarm sounded across the building.

“Unauthorized data access. Repeat, unauthorized data access. All staff on high alert. All staff on high alert. Initiating self-destruction sequence.” A robotic voice from the security system beamed.

“Is it possible to complete the transfer?” Qui-gon howled hurriedly, sweat forming visibly on his forehead.

“Not, the data must have contained some sort of undetected virus that has corrupted the entire file. Even the holocrystal has been burnt. I will see whether we could salvage anything in the next few minutes.” Obi-wan, who still focused on the giant holo-screen trying to retrieve any useful data, replied without turning to eye his master.

“There is no time, Obi-wan! we have to run now if we want to survive the explosion.” Qui-gon pulls Obi-wan away from the holo-screen as the self-destruction sequence counts down to ten.

A flash of blinding white light blazed the sky of Amaris. Sudden, the city that was asleep began howling as air siren turned on to high alert. Fire fighters, air ambulance, and the security forces all made their way towards the corporate park. By the time the fire was finally put out in early dawn, Amarisian authority declared that there was no injury from the explosion given that all workers have gone home.

***

“Thank the Force that we are alive.” Obi-wan sighed in exacerbation as he pulled down his cloak inside their residence in the Palace.

“The mission could have gone better.” Qui-gon begrudged. “I imagine we didn't manage to save anything from the data room?”

“Nothing, the holocrystal was completely corrupted by the virus. I don’t think we can retrieve the data.” Obi-wan replied after one final time trying to restore the holocrystal data chip to no avail.

“No data means no evidence.”

“And no evidence means that the senate and the court will never believe our case against the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild.” The Master and Padawan murmured in synchrony.

After a brief silence. Obi-wan tilted his head, remembering something. “Master, I think there is something else that we could do.”

“Padawan, I have thought of infiltrating the Commerce Guild as well. But it is extremely likely hat they use the same security mechanism as the Trade Federation. If we couldn't retrieve any data from one, I don’t think we will be successful with the other. Plus, the Guild might not even be storing such sensitive information on Amaris. Even if they were, they will move the storage offworld after tonight.” Qui-gon rejected, his frown tightening even more.

“I am not talking about the Guild. I remember seeing a note from the holorecord that the Guild and Federation are meeting with Jango to discuss the next phase of attacks tomorrow in the Trade Federation’s satellite ship over Amaris’s second moon. They also need to deliver payments and resupply the droids and weapons to the pirate crews during the meeting. We can steal a ship from the Trade Federation and infiltrate the meeting! If we manage to catch them red handed and arrest the pirates onsite, there is no way Lott Dod and Aark Straas can spin their way out of corruption, conspiracy, and treason in the senate.”

“It sounds incredibly reckless. You are suggesting that we go into the heart of enemy territory that is filled with battle droids and experienced bounty hunters.” Qui-gon gasped in disbelief, more so for Obi-wan's uncharacteristic risk-taking than to the danger of the mission.

“It is the only way Master. If we can survive Bandomeer, we can survive a regional Trade Federation flagship.” Obi-wan is determined to complete the mission as early as possible. He needs to go back to Anakin. Even with the great distance between them, Obi-wan could faintly feel Anakin’s worry and distress for his soon-to-be Master through their overstretched bond. His heart aches for the boy who lost his mother, was transported to an unfamiliar planet, grabbed onto Obi-wan for a semblance of stability and safety in his life, only to have Obi-wan leaving him for his Jedi trials. An extra day wasted on this mission is an extra day that Obi-wan is not spending helping Anakin with his grief and emotions. The Jedi Padawan is determined to leave Amaris as soon as possible. If he has to use dark side powers away from Qui-gon’s unsuspecting eyes, so be it.

“What happened to my sweet, innocent, and always-by-the-rules Padawan. I am so happy that you are finally making plans that I could agree with.” Qui-gon bantered. “However, the Trade Federation will probably be on high alert for tomorrow’s meeting. You said that the Commerce Guild will also be present. It might be better if we follow the Gossams as guests to tomorrow’s meeting!”

Obi-wan nodded in agreement.


	12. Collusion Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the wait, I was busy with exams and graduation. Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Next Day; Trade Federation Satellite Station over Amaris II

“Welcome, Director Lee.” Two Neimoidian led an army of droids to greet the Commerce Guild representative.

“Miras Dod, what a surprise! What happened to poor old Denzel. Here I thought that the Trade Federation would never send someone as important as you to such an immaterial discussion.” Lee smirked at his long-time rival, the Neimoidian leading the reception, feigning surprise.

“Nuven Denzel was recalled to Cato Neimoidia to answer for the explosion last night. I will be spearheading the meeting as well as all Trade Federation operations in Amaris.” Miras Dod replied, having difficulty holding back his anger after being demoted for the explosion of the Amarisian office when it was under the direct supervision of one of his most trusted subordinates. His political enemies within the Federation are taking no time to turn the explosion into a crusade against his faction. To add insult to injury, he is forced now to negotiate with Lee-Wai-Ma, his sworn enemy in the Commerce Guild. Dod’s rage boiled to a whole new level in the face of the sarcastic smirk from the Gossam.

“Of course, such a terrible accident. Please send our condolences from the Commerce Guild to Cato Neimoidia. I heard your office was infiltrated last week and the thieves almost got their hands on critical data. If you ever need any help with upgrading your security systems, the Commerce Guild is more than happy to help. However, security systems will not do any good if your people are simply not up to par.” Director Lee took delight at making thinly veiled insults against his troubled rival in the competing organization.

Behind Lee, two of his Trandoshan body guards looked at each other worriedly.

“Lee, look at you, finally able to compensate for your failing organization. The trouble we are facing in Amaris is no comparison to a certain guild losing business at a 10% rate in three of the seven major intergalactic trade routes.” Dod fumed caustically.

“Be that as it may, Miras, my dear friend, you have to remember that I now outrank you in our respective organization.” Lee gave Dod a pitying look which infuriated the Neimoidian even more. But before he can hurl back another insult, the second Neimoidian, who is clearly the junior representative interjected. “Director Dod, we have an important meeting to attend. Jango Fett and his aides are already here. They won’t be happy to wait for too long.”

Dod tensed for a moment and opened his mouth as if wanting to continue his war of words with Lee, before closing it without making a sound. Muted, the head Neimoidian turned back and walked into the ship. Lee ordered his two trusted Trandoshan body guards to follow along, while leaving his other staffers in the hangar. The two Trandoshans faithfully tagged behind the director with their weapons. Unbeknownst to the entire Commerce Guild Crew, one of the Trandoshans left a pocket-size device of unknown quality to the electric grid control in the hangar once the Gossams' backs are turned, .

Director Lee and his bodyguards followed the Neimoidians and a small number of battle droid into the top-level conference room on the satellite station. The blue orb of Amaris was clearly visible from the vantage point as was the emerald green third moon of Amaris, like two precious gems shinning in the otherwise dark canvass of space.

“Jango, old friend, it has been so long. I hear that you are doing well.” Lee opened upon seeing a tanned human male with a sharp hairstyle in a typical Mandalorian style armour holding a classic Mandalorian helmet. Beside him are a number of nonhuman bounty hunters, each looking more menacing than the last.

“Alright, we are here for our money and another batch of 500 battle droids for the next phase of attacks. Here are the proposed hot zones and timing.” The Mandalorian pulled out a holoprojector of the Amaris star system with various areas colored red and numbers floating atop. “Tell your ships, except the decoys, to avoid those places during those times. Otherwise we cannot guarantee their safety.”

“That’s all right and good. But how long do you still need to drive out the independents? We have already invested close to a million credits for this operation.” The junior Neimoidian demanded.

“At this speed and your current fee, we will need another year to drive out AIT and their members.” Jango replied.

Miras Dod’s face immediately dropped upon Jango’s reply. “That will not do. You are making three times more than the next highest paid bounty hunter because we were promised results. Another year is still too long given how much you have already earned and unless you can promise getting rid of independent shipping companies in the next three months, I think we will have to renegotiate our fee schedule. Bounty hunters, you will be sorely disappointed if you think you can rip off the Trade Federation.”

“The Commerce Guild is also extremely disappointed at your lack of progress, Jango!” Lee reminded Fett in support of Dod, putting aside their personal distastes for each other in the name of greater profit.

“Lee-Wai-Ma and Miras Dod, do you not remember that I don’t work for either of you? The whole plan was Chairman Damask’s idea and the banking clan fronted most my fee. Whatever profit the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild can make from sucking Amaris dry as a cartel is not my priority. Hego Damask has greater concerns. I have permission to shoot either of you from the Viceroy Noor and Presidente Fraser and to kill anyone of you if you dared to interfere with Chairman Damask.” Jango Fett pulled out one of his laser-pistols and pointed at Miras Dod and then Lee-Wai-Ma, which prompted his Trandoshan body guards to pull their weapons as well. That in turn led to Jango’s team all drawing out their weapons. The meeting was at an impasse.

“Uh huh, Jango, your information is unfortunately out-of-date. The Viceroy and the Presidente have decided to fast track the development of our Amaris cartel after learning that the Banking Clan fed us false projections on future profit. We will no longer support your piracy unless you agree to our term. You know perfectly well that you can’t do anything without our battle droids and weaponry. The Banking Clan will never be able to transport the supplies you need to continue the pirate attacks in such a massive scale without us. Chairman Damask is no longer your Master, Jango Fett. Now put down your weapons.” Dod demanded. When Jango’s team did not comply, his smile widened. “I had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, but so be it. We have found the perfect replacement to your insubordination. The crime lord of Telos IV has just landed and he will be taking control of the pirate operation from now on. Jango Fett, you are hereby relieved of your duty.” Declared Dod.

Jango was unwavered, but some of his men noticeably recoiled at the mention of the tyrant of Telos IV. Behind Director Lee, one of the Trandoshan bodyguard flinched violently upon hearing Telos IV. The other Trandoshan grabbed onto his partner’s hand in order calm the distressed and scaly reptilian warrior. The moment was tense. Jango was too focused on the Gossam and the Neimoidians to notice how out of place the movements of the Trandoshans behind Director Lee were.

***

Darkness stirred the Force. The signature was familiar, too familiar in fact. Obi-wan could feel his Master’s distress even behind the Trandoshan façade. The signature of the person walking toward the conference room is all too close-to-home for the Jedi. The person did not bother to cloak his presence, even though he once infiltrated the Jedi Temple on Coruscant without being detected by even Master Yoda. He probably did not expect to run into any Jedi for this meeting, let alone his former Master.

Obi-wan and Qui-gon both shielded themselves to avoid detection by force sensitives after taking the guise of the Commerce Guild body guards. However, the light side does not lend itself to Force cloak nearly as well as the dark side, and Obi-wan knew his master’s former Padawan sensed Qui-gon from the alarm leaking across their bonds. The footsteps became louder and louder, Obi-wan arrests his dominant hand on his hidden lightsaber hilt, ready to ignite his blade as soon as Xanatos walks pass the door.

Since Obi-wan’s return on Melida/Daan. History took a huge turn. Obi-wan and Qui-gon were able to cripple Xanatos’s criminal syndicate following his infiltration of the Jedi temple. The fallen Padawan was forced to move underground and he was unable to regain control over the Telosian government. As a result, the Jedi never dispatched Obi-wan and Qui-gon to Telos IV and Xanatos did not throw himself into that fateful acid pit.

“Miras, you really have to do a better job with security. I was able to sense the Jedi as soon as I stepped off the hangar. Not just any Jedi, my old master!” Xanatos snarled as he appeared outside the conference room, blue saber hissing through the air.

Knowing that their cover was broken, Qui-gon and Obi-wan ignited their light saber, deactivated their holographic disguise. The others were horrified by the appearance of the Jedi. Guns ablazed and the droid guards all unlocked their weapons.

“In the name of the Republic and the Jedi Order, you are all under arrest for piracy, conspiracy to overthrow a Republican constituent government, murders, illegal business enterprising and treason against the Republic. Any attempt to resist arrest will be futile and chargeable in a court of law.” Qui-gon declares as soon as his saber lit up. However, his eyes are firmly locked on the dark-haired young man who just appeared.

“Qui-gon, you and your Jedi are as arrogant as ever. Today is your end, you will not walk out of the ship alive against all the battle droids, bounty hunters, and me. And, you will drag your precious Padawan down with you.” Xanatos fumed, his hatred for Qui-gon became almost palpable in the Force, red hot rage permeated around him. Qui-gon readjusted his light saber post, readying himself to strike while Xanatos summons the dark side. Obi-wan pressed his back against his Master and faced the battle droids and the bounty hunters in the room, lest they take advantage of Qui-gon’s singular concentration on Xanatos.

“Master, we have the incriminating evidence recorded. There is no need to engage …” Xanatos hurled a wave of lightning before Obi-wan could finish. Surprised at his former Padawan’s use of an advanced dark side technique, Qui-gon barely managed to catch the blue plasma with his saber. Jango, his bounty hunters, and the droids started shooting at the Jedi at that moment, completely ignoring the cries of the Neimoidian and Gossam businessmen, who were running around like headless chicken in search of protection.

“Watch out where you shoot, I am your client!” Miras Dod groaned after a red laser beam nearly scraped his left ear. He tried to duck under the table, by became stuck as his obese body proved to be too large to hide below. Then, he felt a massive pull in the air and gravitated toward Obi-wan. In his great horror, he screamed and commanded the droids to shoot the young Jedi before he could be captured. Unfortunately for Dod, Obi-wan masterfully returned all the blaster fire, taking down ten battle droids with their own laser. Dod felt a hand rested on his shoulder and another wrapped around him with a blue saber pressing against his throat. The heat pulsating from the blazing blue light burned his throat, forcing him to stop his hysterical scream as he passed out in horror of death.

Battle raged between Xanatos and Qui-gon on one side of the conference. Obi-wan, with his captive, was on the other. “Put down you weapons or Miras Dod dies.” The Jedi Padawan declared, his saber inching ever closer to his Neimoidian captive’s tender neck.

“The Jedi do not harm those helpless to defend themselves.” Jango commented sarcastically. While he did not lower his blasters, he did gesture his bounty hunters to stop firing when Miras Dod was captured. The Trade Federation battle droids also stopped their attacks as well, unable to risk their commander’s life.

“I am not harming him as long as we have safe passage from the ship.” Obi-wan made his demands, uncertain whether Qui-gon, who has lost himself in his fight against his former Padawan, his biggest regret, would be willing to take the easy way out and leave Xanatos behind. Their mission was not to defeat the fallen Jedi, but to stop the pirate attacks in Amaris. As soon as Obi-wan and Qui-gon gives the holorecording of the conspiracy to King De-Floris, the Trade Federation and Commerce Guild will be forced to back down and stop the attacks. They do have outsize influence in the Galactic Senate, but even they won’t be able to bribe their way through the majority of the senate when charged with clear evidence of treason and conspiracy against a member world.

Jango Fett briefly paused to consider Obi-wan’s proposition. Then, he pulled the trigger, aimed squarely on the captured Neimoidian’s head. The blaster fire went through his skull, leaving a blackened hole between his eyes, smoke still coming up from the cauterizing heat. “I was never working for the Trade Federation or Miras Dod, Jedi. My employer really could not care less if I have to kill a Neimoidian or two to accomplish his goals.” Jango Fett responded cooly, unfazed at having killed one of the most powerful leaders of the Trade Federation.

“Your employer is the Chairman of the Banking Clan right? Hego Damask? What does he want?” Obi-wan gave Jango a bemusing look that completely unsettled the veteran bounty hunter. As the best of the best in the business, Jango had faced some of the greatest Jedi of the time, including the former Master of the Jedi Order, Yan Dooku. He was able to kill six Jedi knights with his bare hands in the last Mandalorian civil war and had believed that he could outmatch any Jedi in one-to-one combat. However, this Padawan, who is barely in his twenties, was able to defend against the deadly killing shots from himself, his team of extremely skilled bounty hunters, and many dozen battle droids without breaking a sweat. He was even able take the cowardly Miras Dod hostage amid a deluge of blaster fire. What truly unnerved Jango is the coldness that is emanating from the Padawan, his gut is telling him to run as far away from the young man as possible. Hego Damask was the only other person to strike a similar kind of fear into the Mandalorian fighter’s very soul. The bemusing smile and uncaring, somewhat inhuman eyes from the Padawan frightens Jango Fett more than he had ever thought possible.

“We don’t ask for reasons. Chairman Damask merely gave us orders to execute. For all I know the Banking Clan is looking to jack up interest rates once Amaris come under duopolistic control.” Jango Fett stared at the young Padawan in horror as the words are dragged out of his mouth, in shock that a Jedi was able to intrude his mind with such ease. The more he tries to fortify his mental focus, the greater the intrusion as the young Jedi’s Force telepathy rips open the bounty hunter’s deep consciousness and pry away decades of secret. Shivering, Jango pressed a button on his armor which sent a jolt of high voltage electricity up his body. Kneeling down and perspiring, the excruciating mental intrusion faded after Jango electrocuted himself in great pain.

“Interesting, you are well trained in defending against the Force.” Jango heard the compliment from the young Jedi, still unable to balance himself after he was electroshocked to end Kenobi’s mind probe. Trying his best to stay calm and shielding his mind, the Mandalorian pressed a secret comm link when the Jedi shifted his attention away before looking up at the Padawan, breathing heavily and feeling powerless, for the first time in the feared warrior’s life.

“We will allow you safe passage off the station.” Jango told Obi-wan while signaling to his team to lower their weapons. As a gesture of good faith, Jango enter the deactivation code on the droids and they all went into hibernation, no longer posing a threat to the Jedi.

“Very wise, Mr. Fett. You did the smart thing.” Obi-wan applauded. He originally thought about killing Jango Fett when the man showed up to the meeting. The man is after all the template for the clone troops in the GAR. If killing him means stopping the clone army from ever being built, he would have done in right there and now. However, Obi-wan knew that the sith will simply find another template if Jango Fett died. The Republic needed an army during the war and with Palpatine in charge, it was going to get an army by any means necessary. Obi-wan also knew that he couldn’t really blame the clones for the demise of the Jedi Order. They were controlled by the inhibitor chip and had their free will removed by Sidious’s calculations. To blame Jango Fett for future events that transpired in the Clone Wars and its aftermath is not only unfair, but also not the way of the Light side.

But it is the way of the Sith, something you have been for much longer than a Jedi. A seductive voice caught Kenobi off-guard in his mind. He pushed down the feeling with a lot of unease and centered himself in the present.

Looking at the bounty hunters one last time, Obi-wan made sure that they have disengaged their weapons before turning to his Master’s aid, who has moved away from the conference and down several corridors in his fight against Xanatos a while ago. Obi-wan rushed to Qui-gon’s location. Green and blue clashed in air. Xanatos sent a powerful Force Push against the man who was once like a father to him. Qui-gon reacted with his own force repulse. Their strength was evenly match. Both combatants fell to the ground, before twisting immediately to reengage their enemy. Qui-gon and Xanatos knew each other all too well, both favored the aggressive Ataru Form which they have inherited from their Line Master, Yoda. The battle was a constant display of aggressive techniques, both former Padawan and Master trying to overpower each other with ever intensifying assault. Qui-gon has now completely blocked himself from his bond with Obi-wan, immersing himself entirely in his fight with Xanatos. Even without their bond, Obi-wan could see how disturbed and wounded Qui-gon is, not physically but mentally, with meeting Xanatos again.

Obi-wan could dispatch Xanatos easily by summoning the dark side. However, that would blow his cover in front of his Master. He cannot let the Jedi know how twisted and broken he is yet. He could sense more battle droids coming toward them. The junior Neimoidian must have escaped to activate the station’s self-defense system. Qui-gon is not in a right state of mind. He is desperate to prove to his former Padawan that the dark side has twisted his soul and that Xanatos could still come back to the light. The fight reminds Obi-wan painfully of his duel with Anakin on Mustafar. Xanatos could not see how his words and actions have broken Qui-gon’s heart into a million pieces, just like Anakin could not see Obi-wan’s agony and despair behind the smoke and lava on Mustafar. However, their mission this time is not Xanatos, they are here to help Amaris and they have collected the silver bullet that will allow Amaris to stop the pirate attacks once and for all. The more time Qui-gon spent engaging his fallen apprentice is more time they do not have to fly off the satellite station and deliver the key evidence to King De-Floris. Obi-wan needed to create a distraction and pull his master out of his frenzy.

Pressing a button, he activated the miniature bomb that they planted on the electric control great in the hangar. The ship was shaken. Power went off before switching on the emergency generator. In the moment of darkness, when both Xanatos and Qui-gon were unbalanced, Obi-wan sent a powerful force push that slammed Xanatos into one of the transparisteel pillar. The impact knocked the fallen Jedi totally unconscious. Qui-gon reacted with muscle memory, like he had done so many times before when training Xanatos, he tried to rush to his former apprentice’s aid, only to be stopped by his current apprentice.

“There is no time. A full battalion, possible more, of droids are almost here. I know you want nothing more than to help Xanatos, but he is not our mission here. Think of the billions of Amarisians who are suffering under the tyranny of piracy. We are here to help them, Master. We can finally help them now with the evidence.” Obi-wan pleaded while trying to push through Qui-gon’s mental barrier in their bonds. His Master stood silently as pain and frenzy gradually faded from his eyes. Without a word, Qui-gon turned away from Xanatos and ran. Obi-wan can see the tears flowing down Qui-gon’s cheeks, unable to help his fallen Padawan whom he had spent the last five years desperately looking for.

They ran and ran, dodging blasters, trapdoors, driodekas, shield generators and explosions. The entire station appeared to be collapsing as the Neimoidian second-in-command triggered the self-destruction sequence in an attempt to keep the Jedi for escaping with incriminating evidence that could ruin the Trade Federation. When they finally reached the hangar, it was entirely devoid of droids. No, all the droids that operated in hangar were cut in half. The edges of those cuts still glowed with a molten golden shine as evidence of the immense heat from the weapon that bifurcated their metal casing. A cloaked figure stood alone in the hangar, his presence was an erupting infernal of anger and hatred in the force. Sensing the Jedi, the cloaked figure tilted his head, revealing a pair of feral yellow eyes and the elaborate tattoo over his red Zabrak skin.

“The Sith send their regards, JEDI!” The Zabrak hissed visciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hego Damask II is the head of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.  
> 2\. Viceroy Noor is the made-up current leader of the Trade Federation.  
> 3\. Presidente Fraser is the made-up current leader of the Commerce Guild.


	13. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

Obi-wan did not expect Darth Maul. The Zabrak was directly responsible for the death of two of the most important people to Obi-wan Kenobi. His arrival was the beginning of the end of the Jedi Order that stood before the founding of the Republic.

Obi-wan spent every single waking moment of the past eight years preparing for their eventually encounter of fate, but Kenobi was not prepared to meet his old nemesis on a minor mission in the regional satellite station of the Trade Federation over the second moon of an insignificant world. Obi-wan Kenobi has spent years suppressing his hatred for Darth Maul because hate is not the Jedi way. The old wound never healed properly because he will always regret the death of his Master, just like Maul will never regain his lower half lost in the battle of Naboo. Just when Kenobi finally thought the wound had healed, it was pried open once more when Maul came back from certain death to kill Satine in front of the Jedi. At that moment, Obi-wan nearly lost himself to darkness as he would have given everything to exact his revenge. However, Ben Kenobi had risen above, or so he thought. In reality, perhaps he had never risen above, he was able to let go of his hatred and pain foe Maul because his ability for pain, his ability for happiness, his ability to dream, and his ability to hate died with Anakin Skywalker. The boy he had raised and trained and loved in ways he never thought possible was not the only thing to burn on Mustafar on the day the Empire was born, Obi-wan Kenobi burned with his Padawan as well and neither Master nor Padawan made out of the volcanic moon alive. Ben Kenobi had never risen above. He was merely a pathetic, decrepit shell of his former self that had lost his soul.

Darth Maul at this age does not have the common experience to understand Obi-wan’s complex feeling toward him. Kenobi sees so much of his former self in the visage of the Sith. Darth Sidious took everything they ever held dear. Killed and corrupted everyone they ever loved. Erased their very identity and existence from the Galaxy. He felt Maul’s pain and regret when his blade finally sliced through the Zabrak for the last time. He closed Maul’s eyes after he died in his arms in the unforgiving desert of Tatooine not out of pity, but out of understanding. They understood each other far better than anyone else in the Universe at that time and they shared more than either were willing to admit. Coming back to life in Melida/Daan, Obi-wan wanted to save Qui-gon from his untimely death. But he also would like to help Maul, if possible, from Sidious, from the dark side, and from the pain and loss they inevitably brought.

Maul held out his saber staff with both hands. Crimson light suddenly protruding from one end of staff. Then, as the Zabrak drew back his right hand, the lower end of the staff was ignited with the same hue of red.

Qui-gon’s alarm cascades through his bond with Obi-wan. The veteran Jedi Master had never seen a red saber in real life. His generation of Jedi and many generations before that have long believed crimson saber to stuff of myths and legends, buried in history like the Sith Order for close to a thousand years. There were fallen Jedi throughout the past millennium, Qui-gon was just fighting one earlier in the station. However, no fallen Jedi since the Ruusan reformation carried a scarlet colored light saber.

Light saber construction is a very intricate Jedi art. A saber receives its color from the kyber crystal at its core. At its natural state, all Kyber crystals are colorless. When a Jedi finds a Kyber crystal suitable for his saber, he will color the Kyber with his own Force signature. Green symbolizes a more consular, scholarly oriented approach to the Force, blue a more battle oriented approach, and purple indicates the creator’s ability to draw from the dark side to serve the light. Once a kyber was colored, it will never change even if the Force signature of its user or creator changes. For a red saber to be born, its creator must submit the crystal to the dark side of the Force through bleeding, a technique long thought to be lost along with the Sith Empire.

The crimson plasma is a jarring reminder to Qui-gon that the forboding Zabrak is not a fallen Jedi, because fallen Jedi would not have colored his Kyber red when building his lightsaber during the initiate trial on Illum, or a feral dark-sider, because they would not know the intricacies needed to build such an advanced weapon, even if he managed to break the Jedi’s monopoly over Kyber crystals. No, the hooded figure belongs to an Order long believed to have been banished in history – an Order that had been the Jedi's greatest enemy.

Maul lounged with his saber, ready to take down the Jedi with one blow. He had been trained for this day, to finally kill the Jedi and his first pray should be worthy of Maul’s power. While his Master would have undoubtedly seeked out the weaker Padawan first to clear the field, Maul charged toward the Jedi Master. Qui-gon adjusted the blade, ready to engage. But before the Master Jedi could react, a flash of blue plasma caught the Zabrak’s ferocious red staff. The smaller Jedi appeared in front of his Master, protecting the taller man.

Maul growled, enraged that the Padawan blocked him from his desirable pray. He launched his double edged blade in a hail of attacks, determined to make the Padawan pay for his foolish concern for his Master. Obi-wan was composed. He artistically deflected every single offense with ease. Frustrated, the Sith let out a high-pitched howl, imbued with the force, that shocked the crumbling ship and punctured the airtight seal that protected them against the vacuum of space.

“Obi-wan!” Qui-gon yelled as wind started to whirl. Objects around the hangar started levitating as the gravity generator began to collapse. Extending a hand, the Masters desperately reached for the Padawan with the Force. Unsettled and unhappy to see both of his pray flee, Maul launched a fierce wave of Force Lightning at the apprentice as the suction of space draws him further and further away from the Jedi. While Maul had never used Force Lightning against Obi-wan in their first life, Obi-wan had seen and faced enough lightning wielding opponents that he could catch and deflect Force lightning entirely by muscle memory. The zapping Force twirled around his blue blade, unable to harm its wielder. When it was concentrated sufficiently, Obi-wan twisted his saber and redirected the blue plasma back at it source. Lightning hit the Zabrak, who groaned from excruciating pain. Unfortunately, no one could hear his painful cries as the lightning impact pushed him further and further into the dead of space.

Feeling a pull at the back, Obi-wan landed squarely inside the back chamber of a transporter. Seeing his Padawan safe and sound, Qui-gon started the engine and pulled the ship away from the crumbling space station.

***

Obi-wan gulped in the air, desperately trying to replenish oxygen into his depleted lungs. He was so focused on stopping Maul, so focused on preventing his Master’s death that he almost stopped breathing when Maul made the all-too-familiar dash toward Qui-gon. Without thinking, he posited himself between the two, made sure that Maul would never come into direct contact with Qui-gon. Even now, knowing that his Master was safe and not dying, Obi-wan is having trouble breathing as nightmares of his Master’s death flashed before his eyes. He heard his Master’s stepping closer, who must have pulled them out of the debris zone of the station and set the ship on autopilot, Qui-gon’s concerns solidly flowing across their bond. The Jedi Master knew his Padawan too well not to see Obi-wan's distress against Maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the new canon, the Sith had a technique called bleeding that could color an already established crystal. In this story, the Jedi and fallen Jedi are not aware of this technique at the time.


	14. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I started a new job recently and as such, future updates will probably be more sporadic. Thanks for the wait and hope you enjoy!

5 Days Later, Coruscant, Jedi Temple – High Council Chamber

“… and that concludes our report of the Amaris mission.” Qui-gon bowed toward the councilors, drawing an end to his formal report on the piracy crisis for Amaris. Obi-wan now stands firmly beside the maverick Jedi, his Padawan braid freshly cut. Obi-wan Kenobi has been appointed Jedi Knight again and this time, his Master was the one to cut his braid.

“It pains me deeply to have lost three great Jedis to the duplicity and manipulation of the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild.” Even Piell mourned, unable to believe that groups as integral to the Republic as the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guild were capable of such atrocities.

“Master Piell, we all share your grief. If it is any conciliation, I know that King De-Floris is petitioning the Senate to severely sanction the Federation and Guild. I have heart that a large contingent of the senators would be willing to strip their senate seats. They will pay for their crimes against the Republic.” Mace Windu briefed the council on the latest news.

“Masters, I have a request of a more personal nature.” Obi-wan perched up. Qui-gon sent a wave of curiosity across their bond. His Master was entirely unaware of Obi-wan’s request.

“Yes, Knight Kenobi, what do you have to report.” Shaak Ti asked gently.

“Before leaving for the mission. I was on Melida and Daan for the festival of light. I ran into an orphan boy who had just lost his mother. He was incredibly strong in the Force and I would like to initiate him into the Jedi Order.” Obi-wan was as vague as possible. One of the mistakes he made was being blind to Anakin’s difficulties at coping with the outsized expectations of being the “Chosen One.” He scolded him for anxiety instead of giving Anakin the love and support he needed and acknowledging his anxieties. He raised Anakin the best he could and he loved him more than anything else. But after twenty years of meditation in the desert, even Obi-wan could no longer ignore his failure at protecting Anakin from harmful expectations and isolations in the Order when he grew up. This time, he will make sure that the council treats him as normally as possible. He will make sure that Anakin do not grow up under the scrutinizing glares of the entire Order, where his every mistake was severely chastised. He will give his Anakin the childhood that he deserved.

“How old is this boy?” Oppo Rancisis questioned.

“He is five standard I believe.”

“That is a little old isn’t it.” Some of the Masters frowned, clearly unsettled at initiating a youngling over the age limit.

“Five is normally outside our initiation standard. But it is not uncommon for us to take in orphaned force sensitives until they are seven. This boy is still well under that threshold and I believe he will make a successful Jedi.” Obi-wan reacted while trying to push down his anger at the Order’s arbitrary age limit. Anakin could never rebuild his trust for the Council again after they accused him of being too old and too angry. To a frightened newly freed slave from a desert world, his dream of becoming a Jedi was cruelly rejected on that day and his imagination of a heroic and just Jedi Order was shatter irreparably.

“Hmm. Told us earlier, why have you not?”

“I am sorry, Master Yoda. With everything that has happened recently. I was too focused on preparing for my final trial that it simply slipped from my mind. I will take off later to Melida/Daan and retrieve him immediately.”

“See that you do, see that you do.” Ki-Adi-Mundi replied after the majority of the council silently sent their approval through the force.

“Glad to hear of a potential new initiate, I am. More reports you have? Mentioned earlier that you would like speak in confidence with the council on sensitive news you have. Ready to listen we are.” Yoda turned his attention back to Qui-gon.

“Yes, toward the end of our mission, we have encountered a Force user that is trained in the Jedi arts. He uses a red lightsaber.” The council gasped at the revelation. “Impossible.” Shouted Master Yareal Poof.

“Master Poof, I am sorry to report that my eyes were not mistaken. The figure did use a red saber and I am certain that he is a Sith.” Qui-gon replied. The council went silent, many members are noticeably having a hard time digesting the news.

“This Sith have been extinct for over a thousand years.” Coleman Trebor was the first to come out of shock and silence. He looked at the maverick Jedi incredulously.

“Masters, I understand that it is hard to believe. We have long thought the Sith Order banished since the Ruusan Reformation. But I have not found any record of this Zabrak in our order. He couldn’t have been a fallen Jedi. He is also far too well trained in the force to be a rougue or feral. The only conclusion I can draw from our encounter was that he is indeed a member of the Sith who were long thought to be destroyed.” Qui-gon pleaded to little avail.

“Master Jinn, as much as I wanted to believe you, we have no record of any Sith for close a thousand years. Don’t you think they would have manifested themselves before if they still exist? Remember, Sith are not exactly creatures of rationality. The corruption of the dark side makes their craving for power and control so strong that they simply would not be able to stay hidden from the galaxy for so long.” Adi Gallia countered. Several other members of the council nodded in agreement. Even Yoda seemed persuaded by her words.

“The Zabrak announced that he was a Sith in front of me and Obi-wan. He used a kriffing crimson lightsaber and shot Force Lightning at my Padawan. How could someone like that be a mere dark-sider without significant and structured training?” Qui-gon raged. The entire council was willfully blinded to the truth because the truth would challenge their convenient and long-held belief.

“Qui-gon, it is impossible for the Sith to have risen from under our noses. I don’t doubt that the unexpected enemy you faced was a well-trained force user. But there are many dark side cults around that galaxy that provide decent training to force sensitives. It is entirely possible for a prodigy to have risen from one of those cults.” Mace Windu was cavalier in dismissing Qui-gon’s concerns, still too confidence in his and the Jedi’s ability to sense the darkness.

“Agree with Master Windu I do. Worry too much with this mysterious killer we should not.” Yoda added in support of Mace. Qui-gon’s face dropped, unable to believe that the wisest Jedi in the last millennium who has lived for close to 900 years could be so willfully ignorant and dismissive of his honest concerns. He rattled on, determined to fight the losing battle against the council in hopes of swaying at least some members to the emerging threat of a Sith.

Obi-wan stood silently beside his Master. He did not volunteer any support for Qui-gon, knowing all too well that he is fighting a losing cause. The Jedi Council was just as dismissive when his master first brought news of Darth Maul from Tatooine. The most respected members of the Jedi Order disregard the Sith threat until the very end. Only Qui-gon’s dead body and the cauterized saber wound through his heart managed to convince most of the Councilors of the Sith’s return. In another life time, Obi-wan fought furiously with the council about the affiliation of Darth Maul. This time, Obi-wan does not bother to waste his energy trying to convince a circle of stubborn old fools of the truth.

Walking out of the chamber. Qui-gon was exhausted and extremely disappointed. He had failed to convince the Jedi Council of the imminent return of their mortal enemy. After cursing the councils in his native tongue, Qui-gon strode back to his room ignoring all greetings from familiar colleagues passing by. Obi-wan followed in silence and walked passed the various news flashes in the hall way, completely immersed in the unexpected revelation of Maul and his anticipation for Anakin. Meanwhile, the screens read:

The Honorable Nute Gunray was appointed the 411th Viceroy of the Trade Federation. He vows to clean up the corruption left by his predecessor and to help Amaris rebuild from the Pirate Crisis.

Baroness Shu Mai was elected the 289th Presidente of the Commerce Guild. She apologized to King De-Floris earlier today after her election for the Guild’s role in the Pirate Crisis and promised to never undermine her trading partners again.

Chairman Hego Damask II of the InterGalactic Banking Clan announced a 1 billion credit loan to the Amaris sector. In an interview, the Chairman pledged his full support to Amaris.

***  
Somewhere on Naboo, Present Time

“Lord Sidious, your assassin has failed miserably.” An inhumanly tall and cloaked figure hissed in a heavily Muun accent.

“My Master, I am sorry for this oversight. Maul is obviously not ready for such a mission and he will be punished for his failure.” Another cloaked figure quivered facing his Master.

“See that you do, see that you do. A Sith assassin must be reminded of their place whenever they fail a Dark Lord of the Sith. Now let’s see, what shall be your reward for bringing Maul back to us, young Jedi.” The Master turned toward a young human male with dark hair kneeling before him. The young man lifted his face and it was Xanatos.

“My Lord, I am no Jedi!” The young man protested.

“A fallen Jedi is always a member of the filth until they are indoctrinated in the Dark Side. You, my young friend, are too ignorant of the true powers of the Dark Side to be anything but a Jedi.” The Master snipped with contempt. The air became heavier every time the strange figure uttered the word Jedi. His disdain for the Order of Light was palpable, as if the very thought of the Jedi was beneath his unusually tall stature.

“Teach me, Lord Plagueis. Teach me of the power of the Dark Side. The Jedi have taken away everything from me. They killed my father and invaded my world. I want revenge. I want the power of the Dark Side to defeat those hypocrites and cowards.” Xanatos gritted his teeth. His fire for revenge seeped into the force, ravaging all others nearby. The two strange figures standing before Xanatos barely flinched at the voluminous darkness emanating from the young man. The master gave a loud cackle, noticeably pleased by his anger and hatred.

“Good, I see great potential for you in the Dark Side. Lord Sidious, take him with Maul and train them! Know that I will not tolerate failure so easily in the future.” The mastered ordered and raised his hands slowly. The cloaked apprentice twitched seeing his master’s action and suddenly, he was blinded by violent pain – lightning, so blue as to almost turn purple, zapped from the Master’s bony fingers and landed squarely on the apprentice. He was immediately flung to the ground, his body seizing virulently under the carnage of the Master’s Force Lightning. Even more incredibly, through sheer torture and agony induced by an forceful display of dark side power, the apprentice bit his tongue and did not give a single word of pain or plea. After what must have felt like a life time to the apprentice, the lightning finally stopped. “This is for your failure with Maul.”

“Thank you for your mercy, my Master.” The apprentice could barely hold his posture as he knelled in front of his Master. Shaking, he crawled slowly toward his torturer and kissed his shoes.

“Good, good! Despite Maul’s incredible incompetence, our overall plan was mostly successful. Next time, we might not be so lucky if your apprentice fail again!” The Master gave another mad cackle at the obedience from his apprentice.

“Indeed, the mass-produced B-1 battle droids have been field tested with extreme successful. Nute Gunray and Shu Mai have taken full control of the Commerce Guild and Trade Federation. The Banking Clan has gained a controlling stake over the ports and hyperspace transit points of Amaris. And, the bounty hunters managed to capture three Jedi for our experiments and rituals.” Still shaking, the apprentice exclaimed with a sickly excitement.

“Lord Sidious, you are dismissed for now. Rest well, because tomorrow, we will summon the Veil of Darth Traya by sacrificing the three captured Jedi to completely obscure the Jedi's senses of darkness. Now, young Xanatos, go with Lord Sidious, he will show you what you need to know. You will have your revenge when you prove your worth to the dark side. The Sith will have revenge.” The Master declared ominously before gradually fading into the shadows. The apprentice and Xanatos followed out of the empty meeting hall soon. When all three figures disappeared, light again cracked through the windows, banishing any lingering darkness. Air cleared and the Force sang vibrantly. Everything was normal. The oppressive darkness that once dominated was nowhere to be found, as if it had never existed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a late update. Was in training earlier for a new job and my firm cut training schedule by another week this year to save cost, but we still had to cover the same material. As a result, the AMT trainers often had to extend classes to 7 and we still have events/homework/tests/licensing exams after that. Things kept piling up in the last couple of weeks and I barely had any to work on the fic.
> 
> Will try to keep a more regular update schedule, but can't promise anything. Although rest assured I will definitely finish the fic. Hope you like it :)

Present Time, Melida/Daan

“Anakin!” Obi-wan gasped in surprise as soon as his descended down the ramp of his ship. A small boy with blond hair threw himself at the newly appointed Jedi Knight, leaving a young man in exasperation as he failed to keep hold of the boy.

“I missed you so much, Obi-wan.” The boy cried. Joy filled the Force around them, he had sensed Obi-wan through their bond as soon as his ship entered the atmosphere but nothing beats seeing his Jedi best friend up close in person.

“I know, I know, I missed you terribly as well. I am never leaving you behind again.” Obi-wan cried as well as he let go of himself in Anakin’s swelling emotion.

“Obi-wan, it is great to see you as well.” Rosha quipped behind the pair, pulling Obi-wan’s attention away from their emotional reunion much to Anakin’s consternation.

“Nice to see you as well Rosha. I am sorry about my delayed greeting.” Obi-wan looked up at his friend with whom he had entrusted Anakin during his Jedi trial.

“No need to apologize. The boy would not stop raving about you for the past two weeks and he kept asking everyone when you will return. Many of my household staffs have threatened to quit about three days in because they could not keep up with Anakin’s curiosity and energy anymore. Thank god you did not show up any later because otherwise, I would have run out of support.” Rosha complained half seriously, his fondness for Anakin was audible as was his exasperation for the boy’s rambunctious antics. Anakin, still holding onto Obi-wan tightly, turned around and made a face at Rosha by sticking his tongue out. Rosha sighed at Anakin’s childishness and gave Obi-wan a pitying look.

“I believe my job is done here. Anakin, promise you will take care of Obi-wan and stop him from getting killed.”

“Rosha, what did you tell Anakin?” Obi-wan stammered as he saw Anakin and his friend share a knowing smile – He should have known that Anakin would dig up all his embarrassing stories from his mischievous friend.

“Nothing really, just your tendency of constantly getting into the most dangerous scenario possible in a war zone.” Rosha smirked.

“Rosha, you promised you wouldn’t tell those stories to Anakin!” Obi-wan yelped, knowing all too well that his future Padawan will never let him forget some of the things he would like to forget from Melida/Daan.

“It is alright Obi-wan, I will only remind you of the stories once a day.” Anakin promised impishly while waiving Rosha goodbye with one hand still tightly clutched onto his future Master.

“Of course you will, of course you will.” Obi-wan sighed knowing full well that Anakin will poke fun at his Master when he can. Beneath his former Padawan’s brave and focused façade is a very playful soul that enjoyed ribbing his Master lightheartedly almost as much as Obi-wan enjoyed lecturing his padawan.

“Alright Ani, are you ready for Coruscant?” Obi-wan finally stood up as he made his way back to the ship, now fully refueled and restocked.

“YESSSSS!!!” Anakin shouted in joy. The boy cannot wait to see the place where Obi-wan grew up and join the Jedi to protect the galaxy by Obi-wan’s side.

***

Prescent Time, Coruscant, Jedi Temple

Obi-wan was the first to walk out of the ship into the Temple’s docking station. He was closely followed by Anakin, who is awe-struck by the magnificence and imposing stature of Coruscanti architecture. To Obi-wan’s surprise, Master Yoda stood beside Qui-gon awaiting his return. He knew that Qui-gon would wait for him, but he did not expect Yoda to show so much interest in Anakin as to make time for their arrival. Obi-wan wants to protect Anakin from undue expectations and he did everything he could to obscure the boy in front of the other Jedi. He even befuddled Anakin Force aura so that others won’t sense his overwhelming power. Yet Yoda still managed to sense something special about the situation as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order normally would never greet new initiates personally. I probably should not have underestimated Yoda’s intuition from the Force - Obi-wan thought to himself. He was planning on using dark side sorcery to mind trick a Temple healer into falsifying Anakin’s midichlorian counts, but it won’t be possible if Yoda was keeping an eye on the process.

“Obi-wan, nice to have you back.” Qui-gon beamed, happy to see his Padawan return for the first time after his knighting. He then lowered his back and smiled at the boy trailing his former Padawan. “And this must be young Anakin. It is so nice to meet you. Welcome to the Jedi Order.”

“Welcome indeed you are.” Master Yoda greeted as well. Anakin, who was still scanning his surroundings, spooked upon hearing the Grand Master’s voice. Obi-wan smirked because he sensed through their bond that his Anakin thought that Yoda was a green muppets of some sort and never expected it to talk.

“Anakin, you should thank Master Yoda and Master Qui-gon for their warm welcomes.” Obi-wan guided a tepid Anakin gently toward the duo. Through their bond, he could sense uncertainty and fear spiking in Anakin’s mind. Obi-wan quickly sent a wave of comfort and reassurance to the young boy who had been transplanted to two entirely unfamiliar worlds in the last month. Boosted by Obi-wan’s warm encouragement in the Force, Anakin finally looked at Qui-gon and Yoda directly. “Thank you, Masters, I am very happy to meet you as well.” He responded.

“Come, walk to the healing wing, we should. Determine your midichlorian concentration Master Che will. Then, interview you for initiation, the council will.” Yoda gave the boy a warm nod and led the group away from the docking station.

The walk was eerily reminiscent of Anakin’s first visit to the Temple in another life. Masters, Padawans, Knights, and initiates alike could not contain their curiosities at an unfamiliar boy being initiated by Grand Master Yoda. Anakin clutched tightly to Obi-wan who could sense his unease through their bond. Obi-wan wants to pick the boy up and wrap him around his arms to calm his fears at the new environment. It pains the young Knight that he simply couldn’t in front of Yoda, who is already unhappy with how attached Anakin is to Obi-wan.

“Master Che, we have a new initiate for you. Could you run the test to determine his Midichlorian level?” Qui-gon’s voice brought Obi-wan out of his thoughts.

“Most definitely, it has been a long time since Master Yoda showed such interest at a new initiate. You must be very special. What is your name, young child?” The Twi’lek healer smiled warmly at Anakin. Her professionalism and commitment to her patients endeared Vokara Che to everyone in the Temple, even if they resisted treatments as much as Obi-wan and Anakin had.

“I am Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?” Anakin calmed down noticeably at Vokara Che’s soothing presence. The boy looked at the Twi’lek curiously, full of excitement for meeting a Twi’lek in the temple as he grew up with many on Tattoine.

“I am Vokara Che, the Master Healer of the Jedi Order. Can you roll up your sleeves for me? I will need to take a drop of your blood to test your Midichlorian level.”

“What is Mid … Midi … Chlorians?” Anakin was puzzled – Obi-wan was too consumed by other thoughts during their trip that he had completely forgotten to explain the concept to Anakin earlier. 

“Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your mind, you'll hear them speaking to you.” Qui-gon was the first to address the question. Of the people in the room, the tall Jedi Master has the greatest interest in Midichlorian academically. Qui-gon had devoted much of his free time researching Midichlorian through the Force and through scientific methods. Obi-wan always wondered whether Qui-gon would have been as certain of Anakin’s status as the chosen had he not spent so much time on learning every minute details of the microscopic organisms that connect Jedi and Sith alike to the Force. 

“So, they are like parasites my mom always warned about, those bugs that could make a person seriously ill?” Anakin asked innocently – having jumped to the only logical conclusion that his young mind could draw. Qui-gon choked hearing that the child compared his greatest interest in life with disease-causing parasites. 

“No, Midichlorians are not like parasites at all, they are a naturally occurring component of all living things.” He shot Obi-wan a hurt look, letting his Padawan know that he plans to give Anakin his seven hours long lecture on the peculiarities of Midichlorians because he will not stand anyone in the Order disrespecting the miraculous life forms of the Force. Yoda, sensing Qui-gon’s intentions and remembering the times when he was on the receiving end of Qui-gon’s presentation, gave Anakin a sympathetic look – even the grand master became drowsy less than 10 minutes into the lecture and a 5 years-old boy will probably be bored out of his mind.

“Ouch!” Anakin gasped. Vokara Che took her blood sample from the boy when he was distracted by the concept of Midichlorians and Anakin yelped at the surprising pain of the needle pulling out of his skin.

“It’s all right, it is all right.” Vokara reassured Anakin gently while rubbing bacta fluid carefully around the needle wound. The machine behind them beeped soon after and the Master Healer returned her gaze to the holo-screen. Her eyes blinked and then widened in disbelief at the number shown on screen. “Impossible,” Qui-gon huffed behind her. Even Yoda could not maintain his poise with the resulting Midichlorian count.

“Over 20,000. I have never read something this high. Master Yoda, if I remember correctly, even you do not possess such a level of Midichlorian concentration.” Master Che looked to the Grand Master for guidance. The Force is clouded on what it would mean for a boy with such a strong affinity, even Che, the veteran Jedi Master Healer, struggles for an answer.

“We should double check to make sure.” Qui-gon suggested. The Master Healer was even faster. She drew another drop of blood from Anakin and inserted the sample into the testing apparatus. The machine beeped moments later. The reading was identical. At a concentration of over 20,000, Anakin’s midichlorian count would be the highest in recorded history, Jedi or Sith (at least the ones the Jedi Order management collect biologic samples from), and the boy was only 5 years old – his midichlorian level will only increase until he reaches adulthood.

“Hmm, unprecedented this is. Great power I sense in this boy. Clouded his future is. Decide on Skywalker’s place with the Order, the Council must.” Yoda dictated.


End file.
